The Fear of Who You Are
by DesireOFfantasy
Summary: She thought she could handle confronting her father. She thought she could forever withstand falling in love. However, what happens when the fear of who you are is what is driving you foward. What if it's what keeps you wanting more.
1. Chapter 1

**READ THIS BEFORE YOU CONTINUE.....**

**Okay this is set two years after Edward and Bella are married. Jacob's now out of highschool, and taking a year off of school to think about what he's going to do with his life. RENESMEE WAS NEVER BORN IN THIS STORY. Infact Bella's already been turned, so she can't have children that will still the wonderful Jacob's heart LOL. My character is 18 as well as Jacob so there's no confusion later.****_

* * *

_**

+Chapter 1+

I pulled off the road and onto the drive all the while keeping my eye on my watch. I was a little late, which was something I never did, but I had hit a bad traffic jam back in Seattle. Let's just say I had to really use the bathroom after that wait.

Glancing around the driveway I noticed it was covered in fallen leaves that no doubt I'd have to more than likely come sweep away. It didn't help that the driveway was also shadowed by the trees around it. It had an errie effect to it which I'm sure would make me want to high tail it out of the creepy drive before I would even be down cleaning it off leaves.

However, for seem reason it seemed to calm my nerves though. The way the trees swayed kind of took away the creepiness and replaced the bad nerves with some good nerves; the bad nerves of the first move; the bad nerves of confronting my real father.

As the old Victorian came into view I felt my heart leap in excitement. Mom had been right; it was beautiful, just like the ad said. As I parked, I noticed the landlord making her way over to my car.

"So isn't it perfect," the cherry faced woman yelled over at me as she came closer. Nodding I smiled over at her.

"It's a dream," I told her as she reached my car door. Leaning on the door she turned to look at the house as well before sighing.

"There's a lot of memories in that old house. I got married there, hell I had my baby in there," the woman laughed making me twinge at the thought of this woman actually having a baby in that house.

"Don't worry the place where I had him you won't be seeing ever. We got rid of that bed 28 years ago" she chuckled turning to look at me.

"I hope so," I giggled nervously.

"Well come on. I'll show you around so you can get settle," she said as she opened the door for me. As she did my dog came flooding out of the car and right up to the porch right after a squirrel.

"Sorry about that. I didn't see him," she frowned as she watched Zeus bark up the side of the railing.

"Don't worry, he knows not to run off," I told her as I unbuckled my seat belt and got out.

"So where are you from exactly? You're mother's caller ID said Tennessee," the woman asked as she wrapped her arm around mine and led me over to the house.

"Oliver Springs, Roane County," I replied as I helped the old woman up the steps.

"That's close to Oak Ridge isn't it; the place where they made the atomic bomb? Whooh I remember my mother going on and on about that when I was little. She said she remembered when that thing dropped, brought a lot of controversy it did," the woman frowned.

"Um, what's your name again, my mom forgot to mention it," I asked as she unlocked the door and led me inside.

"Liz Grant, and yours," she asked turning the tables on me.

"Randi Woods," I answered gazing at the architecture of the house.

"Randi, such a beautiful name, I believe it means wolf shield in one language. I know for a fact it means admirable and lovely goddess in English and Norse. I remember glancing at it when my daughter was looking up names for her soon to be baby girl," Liz commented as I ran my hand over the railing of the stairs.

"Well the house needs some work, but I'm sure with a woman's touch it will do it good. Last renter I had was a man who didn't know his right from his left. Hopefully you do," she chuckled.

I felt myself drawn to the kitchen almost immediately. As I made my way into the house I felt that calming feeling return. This was the house. This was the place. There was no doubt in my mind now. This place would do.

Looking over the black marble counters it brought back memories of my old home from when I was four. Memories of a man with striking blonde hair, a narrow face, and with eyes of the prettiest amber I had ever seen. The same color my eyes held. The same color that stood out against my dark dirty blond hair and pale complexion.

"We just had those marble counters installed. We thought they might spruce up the old place just a bit. There's been a couple of new improvements since the old tenant," the woman chimed in breaking me from my thoughts.

"The place is nice altogether," I told her with a smile while taking a seat on the chair at the kitchen table.

"I hope so. It comes fully furnished, low rent, good running water, and electricity, but there's just one thing," the woman frowned.

"Oh, and what would that be," I asked looking over at her.

"This place lies half on Forks, and half on La Push, so there's been some debate over it for a while now on which town it really belongs too. You'll probably have trouble filling out your address for a while until I can get the problem fixed, so I guess in the meantime you'll have to just sign La Push like I've been doing," the woman said and then added, "Oh and there's on more thing, because the place lies pretty far from civilization it gets pretty quiet out here, and not many people like the sound of the night out here in the forest."

"Oh, um that won't be a big problem…as long as there's no wolves," and there's where I saw her frown.

"Yeah, about that I've been meaning to tell your mother about the sightings," the woman said taking a seat opposite me. I felt the fear come quickly and the tightening in my stomach.

"So there are wolves out here," I asked standing up as I looked out the window.

"Not many, and from what I heard they keep to themselves. There were some rumors going around saying they were the cause of a couple of deaths around here, but later we concluded that it was some bears," Liz replied.

"So, there's not really a chance I'll see any, right," I gulped.

"No, no sweetie, I doubt you will. However, if you do just call Sheriff Swan and he'll be down here in a moment's flash," the woman calmed me as she stood up.

"Well I best get going, so that you can settle in. If you need anything you can call me, or better yet call Sheriff Swan. His number's on the fridge. He'll more than likely come over to help you unload or he'll send over some of the La Push boys," Liz told me as she walked back to the front door with me at her heels.

"Nah, I don't think I'll need any help. I've pretty much got it, but hey, I've been meaning ask is there anyone living around here with the last name Cullen," I questioned quickly before she walked out the door.

"Yeah I do believe so. There's Doctor Cullen and his family. Why do you ask," Liz asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, just wanting to know if mom's old friend was around here still. Guess he is," I chuckled nervously.

"Well I'll tell him you're in town and…" Liz began but I quickly cut her off.

"Nah I think I'd rather surprise him, so just keep it quite if that's okay," I told her as she frowned but all the while nodded.

"Okay, I will, well I hope you get settled in well, and enjoy the house," and with those words she walked away all the while waving. I waved back until she drove off. Sighing I called Zeus back inside as I turned to face the house.

"This is going to be a long year," I whispered.

Later I found myself slowly making my way toward my house with way more boxes than I originally thought I could carry.

"Okay I can do this. Just one more step," I told my self as I licked my lips, while the sweat dripped off of my upper. Right as I lifted my leg Zeus must have caught sight the squirrel again, because he took off like a mad animal.

"Zeus, NO, NO, NO," I screamed before I went tumbling with the boxes. The moment my back hit the pavement I already knew I was going to be hurting later.

For a moment I just laid there groaning in pain before the tears slowly came. I couldn't do this on my own. God, how I wished Aunt Carol, or as I called her Mom, was here.

I needed help, and I was just going to have to break down to get some. Groaning I picked myself up and limped back inside and too the kitchen. Picking up the phone I dialed the number that Liz had left on the fridge.

For a few moments in rang before a voice finally picked up on the other end.

"Hello, Sheriff Swan, this Randi Woods. Um…Liz Grant told me to call if I ever needed help, and I think right now would be as good as time as ever since I just had an embarrassing fall trying to carry in a load of boxes," I told him quickly as I hissed in pain, while trying to straighten my back.

"Oh yeah, you're the new tenant renting out the Old Grant house. Well yeah I think I can come up there and help. Is it okay if I bring my son-in-law to help out," Mr. Swan asked as I took a seat on my window sill.

"Yeah, sure, the more the merrier right now," I chuckled all the while trying to hold back the groans I had from the pain in my back.

"Yeah, well I'll be up there in about twenty minutes, but in the mean time Miss…"

"Woods," I answered.

"Well in the meantime Miss. Woods just sit tight and take a break before you have a break," the guy chuckled on the other line.

"I will sir, see you in twenty," I told him before clicking the end button and lying back against the windowsill. Stupid herniated disk! I so was going to be hurting a heck of a lot more later.

When twenty minutes did roll around I heard the sound of a car pulling up my drive. Reluctantly I pulled myself up off the couch and away from the nice heating pad that was soothing my back. I made my way over to the door and peaked out to see the sheriff's car and some Volvo.

Opening the door I stepped outside to greet the men as they stepped out of their cars. The Volvo actually held not one man, but three. One very muscular guy, then a scrawny blonde, and finally the gem of them all. They all seemed like gods, but he was the icing on the cake. Not that I was attracted to him, but for some girls, I'm sure they'd be fawning over him.

"Hi, it's nice to finally meet you Miss. Woods. Liz's been estatic about you being her new tenant. Say's you're probably the best college kid she's ever heard off," the sheriff greeted me as he came up the stairs all the while noticing the boxes from the earlier incident.

"It's nice to meet you too, but I'm sure I'm not that perfect. I just have a good record from my college," I told him as I reached out to shake his hand. He took it quickly as the others boys made their way over to me. All of their eyes trained on mine.

I felt a chill run up my spine as the leader of them all held out his hand to shake next.

"Hi, I'm Edward," he said forcing a smile at me as we shook hands. For some reason he kept staring with a strained expression before I finally spoke up.

"Randi Woods it's a pleasure to meet you," I told him as he reluctantly moved away to let the scrawny blonde shake my hand, whom I soon found was called Jasper. From there the muscular guy named Emmet shook my hand. After all of them were done introducing themselves I told them about the earlier incident which earned a laugh from all of them, and a 'You should see a doctor about your back,' from Jasper who noticed me rubbing my spine.

"I'm sure I'm alright. Just a heating pad, a couple of Ibuprofins and I should be just fine," I told him as I glanced over at Edward who kept looking at me oddly. Not in that strained way he was before, but more so a curious one.

"Well, come on, I'll show you all the boxes, which include those scattered on the ground down there," I chuckled pointing to the boxes near the stairs.

"I'll grab those, just tell me where they go," Emmett said as he went to pick all of them up without any trouble.

"Um those go in the kitchen," I smiled at him as he headed on inside with the boxes.

"The others are in my car, and the moving van got here earlier with the rest. They're on the back porch," I explained to the three boys.

"I'll help you with the ones in the car. You boys go around the porch to the other side and get the rest," Charlie said as he was already heading down to my blue Suberu Legacy. I quickly made my way down to help.

Within no time we had all the boxes in the house, and in their right places. As a thank you I invited them all out to dinner, since of course there was nothing in my fridge to cook.

I rode along with the three boys while Charlie went home to change, since he fell in mud while he had been helping bringing the boxes inside the house.

Pulling up to an old diner I noticed quickly how much I was beginning to miss home. The place reminded me of the Old Grill, a couple yards down from my house. I would go there every day and hang out with friends after school, until Aunt Carol would call me up and ask me to come home to help her with something.

As I got out of the car I noticed Charlie pulling up. I smiled and waited on him with the others, before we all headed on inside.

"Wow, Charlie, when did you inheriated another daughter," a slightly overweight waitress said with a laugh.

"Donna this is Miss…."

"Randi Woods," I finished for him since he seemed to be having some trouble.

"Well it's nice to meet you. So let me guess, new tenant to the Old Grant house," Donna asked leading our group over to a table in the back.

"Yep," I answered taking a seat.

"Randi over here was having some trouble with moving things and she gave me a call. I brought the boys over with me to help her get everything into the house before it rained," Charlie said motioning outside the window where it was currently raining.

"Well that's nice of you, Charlie. I didn't know you were such a softie," Donna chuckled. Charlie rolled his eyes before telling Donna what he would like. After she was done taking his order she turned to the others around the table. They all seemed to chorus the same thing, "I'm not hungry." I don't know if it was out of courtesy of not making me spend money on them or if they really just weren't hungry, but all I knew was that I wasn't going to push them.

"What about you dear," the waitress asked with a smile.

"Um…a hamburger and fries would be nice. Can you just maybe make that hamburger a little rare in the middle," I asked looking up from the menu at curious eyes.

"Um, yeah I think we can. Anything else," the woman asked.

"Chocolate milkshake," I told her with a smile as I closed the menu and handed it back to her.

"Alright, coming right up," she said before heading to the window of the kitchen to hand our orders to the cook.

"So….rare," Emmett laughed looking at me with twinkling eyes.

"Give me a break. I like a little blood every now and then," I said shoving him playfully all the while Edward kept his eyes trained on me suspiciously.

"So, how's Carisle doing, Edward," Charlie asked leaning forward. Edward pulled his eyes off of me to answer him, "He's doing good, a little swamped with work though, but that can be suspected during the cold season."

The moment I had heard Carisle, I felt my body shut down immediately. So this was the right place. He was here. Now it was just a matter of time.

"Did you say Carisle," I asked suddenly looking up at Edward.

"Yes, why," Edward asked turning toward me.

"Is his last name Cullen," asked just as Donna was making her way toward us with mine and Charlie's food.

"I would expect so, since he's my father, and my last name is too," Edward said flashing a smile, "Can I ask how you know him?"

"No…no not really," I said as my gaze darted everywhere else but him. I felt the nerves beginning to bubble in my stomach again. I was sitting here, talking to Carisle's son and I hadn't even known it till now. I felt that bad feeling rise in me again, that this was a bad idea. That coming here was a bad idea.

He had a family and I was coming here to ruin it. How could I do that? Suddenly I felt that determination rise in me quickly as I remembered what he had done to my mother. How he had lied to her. How he hadn't come back until after she had died to see that I was in safe hands before he left once more.

Looking down at the time on my phone I looked back up at the others.

"I forgot the time completely. I have errands to run in the morning, and I need to get some sleep. You wouldn't mind running me back to my house. I know we haven't really been here that long, but I promise to pay the bill," I rambled on as I pulled out my wallet from my purse.

"Don't worry about it. I know how it is. I bet you have a million things to do before you settle in. I'll drive you back to your house," Charlie said as he turned to Donna and asked her to bring out some boxes for our food. With a huff and a puff she headed back to front to grab two boxes.

"I'm sorry if I offended you in anyway Randi," Edward said quickly with a worried face.

"Don't worry, you didn't. I just really have things to do tomorrow," I lied as Donna came back with two boxes. Quickly dumping my stuff into a box I stood up as Charlie too stood.

"Well I'll see you guys around. Edward tell Bella I said hi, and that she should come by to see me, since it's been a long time since the last time," Charlie told Edward as he grabbed his coat and threw it on.

"I will," Edward said looking at me instead of him.

"It was nice meeting you….all of you," I said turning to look at them all before exiting with Charlie. The drive back home was long, but it could have been worse if Charlie had talked. I didn't really feel like talking. I was to busy stuck in my own mind. To busy trying to figure out what I was going to do.

After Charlie dropped me off I headed on into the house. Switching on the lights I took a look around and sighed. I still had a lot of unpacking to do.

Looking over at the clock on the wall I decided I could finish most of it in the morning. For now I should catch some sleep.

I trudged my way upstairs and to my bedroom. Throwing off my clothes I placed them neatly on the dresser as I pulled out a pair of booty shorts and a tanktop.

I walked on into my bedroom's bathroom and finished undressing out of my underwear and bra. I turned on the hot water in the shower and waited a couple of moments before stepping on in.

The water felt nice against my cool skin. It seemed to warm me to the bone and spread through my veins.

I quickly washed my hair and my body before turning off the water and stepping back out. Wrapping a towel around my body and hair I headed back on into my room. Picking up the hairbrush on my nightstand, I began heading out to my balcony to sit.

The rain had long since stopped, and left the night animals to sing their songs. A few crickets here, a couple of owls there, and a little bit of rustling in the trees was all I could hear. It had a calming effect to my soul. It sounded more like home.

Suddenly a chorus of howls broke through the night setting me on edge. Memories of dreams I had when I was a little girl began to surface and make my heart race. I had always had a deep fear of wolves. Wolf shield my butt. My name might mean it, but in my dreams it was a whole other story. Ever since I can remember I had been having occasional dreams of being attacked by a single black wolf. It was almost always the same except for the places I would be. First I would realize I was dreaming, then I would hear the howl. I would know they were coming, and I'd run. However some invisible line would always prevent me from getting away, and then I would turn and there it'd be. The next thing I know, it would launch itself upon me. Then I would wake up with an odd feeling in my stomach, back, or neck as if it had been ripped out or something.

Those dreams had haunted me almost all my life, and from what I had realized four years ago, would foreshadow something bad to come. They had first started when my father had left me in the care of Aunt Carol.

Aunt Carol would often say my dreams were just glimpses into the future. They didn't always tell the full truth, but just enough to warn you. I remember when I was little and not as pretty, or as strong as all the others, that she would tell me, my gift lied within my mind. She told me I was smart, creative, and had a nick for knowing with things were going to happen. She had been right. I grew up to be 5th in my class. I became a good writer, and storyteller, and most of all, I managed to always be ready mentally when things came up. It was like I had dej vu all the time.

I felt my skin crawl as the howls grew closer to the house. Pulling my towel from my hair, I placed it on my lap as I began to brush through my hair. It seemed to calm my nerves slightly. Well that was until I heard the howls again and this time they sound like they were at the edge of the forest at my back yard. This time I jumped in fright when one single howl broke through the night. Closing my eyes I counted to 10 before opening my eyes once again. Looking over the balcony I froze in fear. Down below stood two large creatures. I knew they were wolves by the shape, however by the size they looked more like bears. Slowly back up I noticed one of the creatures look up at the balcony. The black wolf's eyes locked on mine, and I felt a cold chill run through my spine. That wolf….it was just like the one from my dreams. It let out a howl before racing off with the other one into the forest. I stood there frozen before I finally began to back up into the house. Shutting the glass door I raced to my bathroom and shut the door. It was a childish thing to do, as to run and hide in the shower, but you have to remember these dreams had haunted me since a child. These dreams had put me on medication for a while. These dreams had once had me seeing a doctor. These dreams scared me to the core. So as I sat there begging myself to wake up, I knew for a fact I wasn't dreaming and that what I had seen was real. That now after all these years, I finally faced one of my worst nightmares.

* * *

**Okay, I'm so not going to lie. Twilight does get on my nerves now, but it's still got a good story line, so I decided to try it out. This is not my best work and I'm not going to lie, but I've had this story in my head for a while now, and I've decided to get some of it out. I might not finish this like I do with all my other stories, however I will try to though.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**_+Chapter 2+_**

I awoke the next morning to an incessant knocking coming from down stairs. Groaning I opened my eyes to find that I had fallen asleep in my bathtub. Rolling my eyes at my own stupidity I slowly stood up as my back ached in so many places that it wasn't even funny. Bones cracked as I made my way over to my pink robe. Throwing it on I began to make my way down to the door. As I threw it open, light flooded into the house, and my eyes. It blinded me for a few seconds before I finally managed to make out a person standing before me.

"Can I help you," I yawned as I leaned against the doorframe.

"Um…yeah I was coming to introduce myself since I noticed you were new to La Push. I'm Embry," came the guy's nervous response.

"Well it's nice to meet you Embry, but are you aware you just woke me up at an ungodly hour," I said a little snappishly.

"Yeah, sorry about that, but I figured you'd be awake by now. Most people here in La Push are," Embry chuckled. Finally my eyes readjusted completely giving me a better look at the guy standing at my door. Taking in a large gulp of breath it was then that I noticed how tall this guy was. He definitely shadowed me by a lot. It made me feel like a pixie compared to him. He also made me feel like the walking dead, when I compared my skin color to his. No doubt he was Native American.

He must have noticed my wide eyes, and laughed at my realization. "Yeah I get that a lot," Embry chuckled.

"Wow…. I mean I would expect so," I told him as I finally pulled myself away from the doorframe.

"So, I gave you my name, what would be yours," Embry said with a cocking little smirk.

"Randi C…Woods," I said coming close to revealing my real last name. He seemed too notice and rose an eyebrow but that was about it.

"Nice name, but isn't a guy's name," he laughed.

"Yeah if it was spelled R…A…N…D…Y, but mines spelled R…A…N…D…I. It's the girl version," I glared. I got that a lot when I told my name to people.

"Oh, sorry," Embry smiled sheepishly.

"That's okay, would you like to come in," I asked moving out of the way for him. Nodding he made his way on into the house.

"Need any help unpacking," Embry asked looking around my house at all the boxes.

"Nah, I can do it. I got the worst part down yesterday thanks to Sheriff Swan, and his son-in-law," I told him making him tense immediately.

"Edward Cullen," he asked as his mouth formed a thin line.

"Yeah, him and his brothers I think. They were a real help. For such ordinary guys, it wasn't hard for them to get all these heavy boxes inside so fast," I smiled as I made my way over to the stairs.

"I'm going to go get dressed, so you can take a seat on the couch, or you can help hook up my T.V. for me if you want," I told him.

"Alright" he replied as he made his way into the living room, while I made my way up the stairs, well that's until Zeus came barreling down them, almost knocking me over.

Zeus immediately attacked Embry. "Zeus, get off of him. Zeus, what in the…" but Embry had it handled within one second. Before I knew it, Zeus was playing with him instead of attacking him.

"That's odd. He usually hates men," I smiled down at him.

"What can I say, dogs like me," Embry smiled up at me. Shaking my head I continued on up the stairs to my room. Quickly dressing into a pair of faded jeans and a tight black sweater, I made my way over to the closet where I threw on a pair of tennis shoes.

Making my way over to the bathroom I picked up my hairbrush I had dumped on the floor last night when I had gotten scared. I ran it through my hair once before setting it down and heading on into the bathroom to put my long hair up into a ponytail. After brushing my teeth, and doing all the normal stuff I do in the morning I headed back downstairs to find Embry fiddling with my T.V. Right as I made my way up to him the T.V. came on with a flash.

"Did it work," Embry asked looking out from behind the T.V.

"Yep," I said as he went behind the T.V. once more. After fiddling around a little more he came back out from behind it and stood up.

"It should work perfectly now," Embry said flashing a smile over at me.

"That's great, and thanks for the help," I said as Zeus came over to me and began pawing at my leg.

"Shoot," I groaned.

"What," he asked looking over at me.

"I have to take him for a walk, or else he's going to find a place in this house to relieve himself," I chuckled.

"Oh, okay, well if you want I can take him for a walk if you're busy," Embry told me.

"Nah, I'm ready it's just I've got to find his leash," I told him as my eyes darted around the room for it. Embry catching what I was meaning began to help me search for it. Within a matter of moments I had him outside on his leash thanks to Embry's wonderful finding skills.

"So, where'd you move here from," Embry asked as we walked down the side of the road.

"Oliver Springs, Tennessee," I replied as I kept an eye on Zeus, just incase he spotted a squirrel and decided to drag me along for the chase.

"Sounds nice," he said kicking a rock near his foot.

"Not really. It's some old run down town. That's mostly why I decided to move up here," I said as I stopped for Zeus, who was currently sniffing around a tree.

"Oh, so you decided to move up here to the most depressing place on Earth," Embry chuckled.

"It's closer to f…what I was looking for," I said almost revealing why I really was up here for.

"So, I'm going to take it you like the rain," Embry smiled.

"It has its calming nature," I told him truthfully as my hearing caught the sound of waves.

"Is that a beach I hear," I smiled up at him.

"Yeah it is. Didn't your landlord tell you that the rez rested near a beach," He asked curiously.

"No, not really, but I wish she had. I love beaches," I said right as it came into view. My eyes widen at the beautiful view in front of us. It was breathtaking the way the waves licked against the shore, and the cliffs shadowed the waters.

"EMBRY," Someone called out from the beach. Squinting I noticed three guys just coming out of the water. They were all soaking wet, and most of all they all had the same features Embry did. All tall, dark, and well you get the picture.

Embry waved at them as he motioned for me to follow him. Zeus didn't seem to mind at all. In fact he managed to tear away from me, as he took off after the three men.

"ZEUS GET BACK HERE," I yelled angrily as Embry and I took off after him.

Zeus reached the guy in the middle first; who didn't seem fazed at all by Zeus who continued to bark at him as if he was some squirrel who had ran up a tree. The guy leaned down to him and began to run his hand through Zeus's fur, which somehow seemed to calm him.

As Embry and I reached the three they all looked up and smiled at us.

"Hey, man who's the girl," one of the guys asked curiously as he eyed me up.

"This is Randi Woods, she's the new tenant at the Old Grant house," Embry told them as he leaned down to play with Zeus.

"Cool, well it's nice to meet you. The names Paul," the guy said reaching out a hand for me shake. Placing mine in his was an even bigger shock. Yeah they were all definitely big men compared to me considering the guy's hand engulfed mine.

"You too," I said looking at the other two.

"Hi the names Sam," the other guy spoke next as he handed me his hand. Shaking his hand I went to look him in the eyes and that's when I froze. Last night memory came flooding back as I remembered the wolf's eyes. This guy had the wolf's same eyes.

"It's nice to meet you," I said with a strained smile as I turned my eyes away from him to look at the next guy.

"Jared," the guy said as he held out his hand for me to shake as well. Once everyone was introduced Embry stood up and asked them how everything was going. All the while I kept my eyes trained on the ocean. I let Zeus roam free so that I could take a seat on the sand as the boys talked to one another and laughed at certain jokes one another would say.

At one point I managed to zone out as my thoughts traveled to certain things that still needed to be done at the house. Apparently I was so zoned out I didn't even notice someone waving their hand in front my face.

"Oh sorry, what did you say," I asked coming back to reality. Paul chuckled as he said, "We're heading over to a friend's place, would you like to come with us." Looking behind me at the other guys I managed to notice they were all heading up the beach to the road.

"Sure why not," I smiled as I stood up and looked around for Zeus.

"Don't worry, Embry's got him," Paul said as he slowed his walk so that he was walking beside me.

"So what do you all do here for fun," I asked looking around the beach.

"Not much," he frowned as he too looked around.

"Sounds fun," I said rolling eyes.

"We find things to do though. You have to remember men can be very creative," Paul smirked over at me.

"I'm sure you guys can be," I told him as we reached the others.

"Paul stop flirting with the girl. There's no need to scare her off," Sam laughed while reaching out his arm to wrap around my shoulder.

"Sorry, dude, but you know I can't help myself," Paul said turning to walk backwards while he talked to everyone.

"Paul, be careful there's a rock…" but with ease he managed to jump over it as if he knew it was there. Rolling my eyes I smiled at the guy.

"Aw look she cares," Paul chuckled.

"I just don't want to be blamed for your falling and busting your head open, if I knew I could have prevented it," I replied as he came over to me.

"Oh so you only care about yourself. I see how it is, just for that…" and with in a matter of moments Paul had me slung over his shoulder. Laughing I screamed for him to put me down. However, he just ran further up the road away from the guys.

"COME ON DUDE, JUST PUT HER DOWN," Embry yelled up to him all the while cracking up. Laughing Paul finally did put me down as we reached a driveway that led up to some old house.

"You know you liked that," Paul chuckled.

"Next time I'll bite you if you do that again," I said slapping his shoulder.

"I don't know, I might actually like that," Paul smirked.

"Not with my teeth," I said smiling letting him notice the sharpness of them.

"Damn! Those things could draw some blood," Paul said taking a step back.

"I know, just ask my ex about what happened when he made me mad," I smiled at him as the others made it up to us.

"Dude, leave the poor girl alone," Sam said with a frown.

"Poor girl, have you see its teeth," Paul laughed pointing over at me.

"Well if she bites you, I'll consider it a blessing. Maybe it will teach you to not to mess with girls like that," Sam smiled over at me. Giggling I followed Embry up to the old house. When we reached the door Embry was already knocking on it. I heard someone shouting in the house before it suddenly swung open revealing an old man in a wheelchair.

"Hey there Embry, Jacob's in the shower, so if you don't mind waiting," the guy said.

"No problem. Oh, Billy have you met the new tenant to the Old Grant house," Embry asked motioning to me.

"No I don't think I have, it's nice to meet you young lady," Billy smiled up at me.

"You too," I said with a returned smile.

"Well come on in, all of you. Thankfully I got the house stocked with food before you all got here," Billy chuckled rolling out of the way for us. Walking inside I took a seat on the couch with Paul, and Embry.

"Do you have any Doritos," Jared asked already walking into the kitchen as if he owned the place.

"Yeah, but don't you eat them all," Billy warned him.

"I won't," Jared smiled cheekily with his fingers crossed behind his back. "You guys want anything," he asked looking over at us.

"Yeah, grab me some of those powdered doughnuts," Paul told him and then turned to me, "Anything you would like."

"I doubt he'd have what I would like," I smiled at him.

"Trust me I have about anything, so you name it and Jared will find it," Billy chuckled.

"Alright, caramel popcorn," I said as Jared took off into the kitchen. Within a matter of moments he came back with a load of food in his arms. Dumping it on the table I quickly noticed a bag of caramel popcorn.

"Wow, I think I might come over here more often," I giggled looking over at Billy.

"Your welcome anytime," Billy smiled at me.

"Thanks," I told him right as I heard a door open down the hall. I heard the sound of footsteps slowly trudging their way into the living room before they stopped a few feet from me.

"Hey idiot, what took you so long," Embry chuckled as I heard a mumble of some sorts.

"Are you guys going to eat all my food," came the guy's voice as I continued to dig into the caramel popcorn.

"Something like that," Embry shrugged. Finally looking up I felt my breath catch in my throat, and my heart stop. The guy standing before me, though he looked just like the others, seemed to catch my attention almost immediately. It was like some invisible string, seemed to pull me to look at him much more closely. He looked like a god in my eyes, and when his eyes met mine I felt something inside of me warm instantly.

His eyes refused to leave mine as well for a couple of minutes before he finally managed to force himself to look away. Looking at the others and noticing the silence, I found them looking between the guy and me.

"Well, what's been up with you Jake," Embry asked him, however he kept his eyes on me for a couple of seconds before finally looking up at the guy.

"Nothing much, so who's the girl," he asked motioning to me, all the while trying to keep his eyes away from mine.

"Oh, her, Randi Woods, she's the new tenant up there at the Old Grant House," Embry said turning to smile at me.

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you," Jake said as he leaned over to steal the bag of caramel popcorn from my hand to get some out.

"Thanks, and yours," I asked making him finally look at me with a questioning gaze. "Your name," I asked again.

"Oh, Jacob Black," he smiled at me. It was the kind of smile that seemed to warm me to the core almost instantly.

"So, why'd you move up here, Randi," Billy asked pulling my eyes away from Jacob finally.

"Oh, get away from college life for a while, and take time to relax. You wouldn't happen to know of any good jobs around here," I asked leaning up and stealing the bag from Jake, all the while keeping my eyes on Billy.

"Well there's a spot up at Fork's library, and then there's a secretary job at the hairdressers down here in La Push. There might be more, but that's all I know. I could ask Leah Clearwater to look around for you, and get back to you about it," Billy smiled at me.

"That's alright. I'll probably go job hunting tomorrow," I said shrugging my shoulders as Paul got up from beside me to head back into the kitchen. Jake soon took his place.

I stood up quickly feeling awkward sitting next to him. Well not so much awkward, more so I felt like jumping the guy, which was not a feeling I had often.

"Um where's the bathroom," I asked.

"Down the hall, second door on your right," Billy said pointing down the hallway.

"Thanks," I replied before heading down the hallway to the bathroom. Once inside I shut the door quickly and leaned against it. Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes.

What had that been out there with that guy? I had never done that before! Heck, I hadn't even allowed myself to feel for another since Sean. I'm not going to lie. I often still had the urge to want to be with another man, and there were times where I'd have a one-night stand or two, however actually feeling that way toward a guy was not an option.

After Sean I promised myself I would never even so much as step into that river of hurt again, and I wasn't one to break my promise, no matter how ridiculous they were.

Taking another deep breath I looked in the mirror at my reflection. God, I looked so much like my father it wasn't even funny. I had his narrow face (girl narrow), a straight nose, amber eyes, pale skin, and I almost came close to his hair color, but it seems mom's black seemed to darken the blonde. I had mom's frame that was for sure. I had seen pictures of her thanks to Aunt Carol. She, like me, had been pixie like. She had been ¼ Native American, so her features often portrayed a softer look to them. Nothing straight or narrow at all about her. At times I wished I had taken her looks instead of my father's.

I walked over to the sink and turned on the facet. Splashing some water onto my face I listened to the conversations coming from down the hall. They sounded happy, and content with their lives. Something I had never been. I knew I didn't fit in with them. How could I fit in? I was different in a way that none of them knew, and it was all thanks to my father.

Wiping my face on a nearby towel I turned off the light in the bathroom and headed back down the hall and into the living room.

Quickly calling Zeus over to me I hooked him back up to his leash and turned to look at the group.

"I should get back home. I have a lot of unpacking to do," I said forcing a smile at them.

"Oh, come on, it won't kill you to stay just a little bit longer. We were just starting to get to know you," Embry frowned as he sat up straight.

"Nah, I really should be getting back home. I have to unpack, and then I have to go visit an old friend of the family soon, so I need to build up the nerves for that," I said revealing some of the partial truth.

"Oh really… who would it be. I might know him," Billy said with a smile.

"Carlisle Cullen," I answered truthfully making the room go silent. I took that as my cue to leave.

"Well anyway I see ya'll around…I hope," I said noticing the group looking between one another.

Exiting the house I began to make my way up the road until I heard someone call out my name. Turning around I found Jacob making his way toward me.

"Hey, let me give you a ride it's a pretty long walk back to the old Grant Home," Jacob said motioning to his car.

I turned to look at the road, all the while biting my lip as I debated whether or not too. Finally I gave in and nodded. Smiling he led me up to his car.

Opening the door for me like a gentleman he helped me in inside. Zeus soon followed as he jumped into the back seat. Closing the doors he came around to the drivers side. Hoping in he stuck his key into the ignition.

"If I drop you off I won't get shot by some boyfriend, or older brother will I," Jacob smirked over at me.

"No, you won't find any those at my place," I chuckled as he began to make his way down the driveway and onto the road.

"So if you don't mind me asking, how close are you to the Cullens," Jacob asked looking ahead at the highway.

"Not very close. Let's just say Carlisle knew my mother and that's how I know of him," I replied as I felt Zeus wet nose touch the back of my neck.

"Oh so you're just going to pop in and say hi to a dude you don't really know," Jacob asked looking over at me with a worried gaze.

"Sort of," I answered with a frown.

"Well that's not very smart," Jacob scoffed.

"Does it look like I wanted your opinion of it," I snapped looking over at him. He seemed taken aback for a moment before shrugging it off. "No, but I'm still giving it to you," he threw at me. Rolling my eyes I pointed up to the next driveway, where he should pull into. Suddenly I noticed him tense as he pulled in. Looking down the road I noticed a silver Volvo parked in front of my house, and a certain Cullen waiting up at the front porch.

"What's he doing here," Jacob growled under his breath.

"I don't know, visiting perhaps. He did help me move in," I replied looking over at Jake.

"He's not welcome here in La Push," Jacob scowled.

"Maybe not to you, but as long as I'm here, he is. Besides this house is on the line of La Push and Forks, so he has every right to be here as you," I told him as he parked the car.

As I opened the door Zeus came flying out as he went into attack mode. Zeus did not like men, especially people he could tell wasn't welcomed. Zeus growled up at Edward as I made my way up to him.

"Can I help you," I asked looking over my shoulder at Jacob who was just now stepping out of the car.

"I'm sorry to intrude, but I was just coming by to see how you were doing with the move. From the looks of it I see you're doing perfectly well," Edward said all the while keeping his eyes trained on Jake's.

"Well that was nice of you to stop by. If you want you can help me unpack. I was just getting ready to start," I smiled at him as I turned to glare at Jacob who was doing the same to my guest.

"I'll be on in to help you in a minute, but first, if it's okay with you, I would like to talk him," Edward frowned still not taking his gaze off of Jake's.

"Okay," I nodded as I entered the house. From inside I raced to the window to listen in to the conversation. Though this might be foolish and childish of me I was still curious as to know why they were acting the way they were.

"_You shouldn't be here, Cullen," _came Jacob's voice.

"_I can come here if I want. It's still on Fork's isn't it? Besides this girl knows Carlisle, so I have every right to talk to her and find out what all she knows about him," _came Edward's response.

"_You so much as lay a finger on her, and don't think for a second I won't rip your head off. You got Bella, now leave it at that," _Jacob warned him angrily.

"_That was not my intentions, I assure you," _Edward replied.

"_I hope not."_

With those finally words I heard Jacob make his way back to his car. A few minutes later I heard it leaving the driveway and head back out onto the road.

"You know it's not nice to eavesdrop," Edward chuckled.

"Coming from a man who invites himself over without letting me know," I frowned looking over at him unhappily, "If you're here to find out what all I know about Carlisle, you'll just have to wait and find out when I finally get the nerve to see him."

"I understand, but still it would be nice to at least give him some warning," Edward replied as he took a seat on my couch.

"You so much as do that and I promise I will not hesitate to call Jake to come back here and follow through with his promise," I warned him angrily.

"Alright, I promise I won't tell him as long as you do one thing for me," Edward asked with care filled eyes. Taking a moment to think over his request I finally came to a conclusion that I could trust him. He seemed trustable enough.

"Fine, what do you want to know," I asked taking a seat at the windowsill.

"What you want from him exactly," he questioned carefully as to not upset me.

"Nothing much, but an apology, and then I'm threw with him. He can go on living his life happily without me," I answered for him.

"So I'm going to take it there's some dispute between the two of you," Edward asked.

"Not exactly," I said as I made my way over to a box by the fireplace. Opening it up I began pulling things out of it and placing them in their right place within the room.

"Fine, I won't question you anymore," Edward said catching on to my mood quickly. Standing up he made his way over the box I was looking in. Pulling out some random items he asked where he was to put them. Pointing out the locations he quickly went to work helping me.

Not much was said between us after that, however I could still feeling him watching me, as if he was trying to pick my brain, but from his strained expression I could tell he wasn't able to. I was unreadable at least that's what a psychic had once told me. She said that I had a wall blocking my mind that was the size of Canada, and as thick as steel. She said it would have taken her years just to bust through.

Within a matter of time the two of us had the kitchen, living room, dinning room, and the bathrooms all finished. All that was left was my room, and the two guest rooms that I would more than likely use for storage.

"Thanks for your help, I could have never gotten this much done without your help," I smiled up at him. He let a smile break through his stony expression as he replied, "It was no problem. After moving around so much a person can get use to it."

"Well, you better be off. I should be getting ready tomorrow to go job hunting anyway," I told him as I began to head to the door. Nodding he made his way over to the door as well.

"It was nice seeing you again, Randi. I hope to see you again soon, and I promise to keep my word," Edward replied as he went to stand on the porch.

"Thanks, I really do appreciate it Edward," I answered with a smile.

"Can you do me a favor though," Edward asked right before I shut the door.

"Sure, anything," I told him.

"Get to know Jacob. He's not such a bad guy, and I think he would suit you well if not as boyfriend, but a friend. He's someone good to have around," Edward said before heading down the steps.

"Good night," I called to him. He turned around briefly repeating my words, before heading the rest of the way to his car.

I closed the door as I made my way into the kitchen. Realizing I still hadn't went to the store, I groaned in annoyance.

"Guess it's pizza time, eh Zeus," I said smiling down at my golden retriever who barked in response.


	3. Chapter 3

**_+Chapter 3+_**

The next morning I managed to pull myself out of bed and finish unpacking all the boxes begrudgingly. Storing them in the spare rooms I then made my way to the bathroom where I got ready to make my way out into the town of Forks.

It was a small town, nothing compared to Olive Springs though. At least here their shops were still open, whereas you'd have to drive a mile or two out of Oliver Springs just to find one.

I stopped at a couple of places with 'For Hire,' signs in their window. All of them ended in a dead end though. Either they paid to less, or they had just finally hired someone, I always managed to walk away without a fight. I was beginning to think it was useless until I looked in the paper and found an ad for a secretary at the hospital.

Without a second thought I drove on up the hospital and parked. Taking a deep breath I gathered what I needed and made my way up to the sliding doors. Sitting at the front desk was a very much pregnant woman with a warm smile on her face.

"Hi, can I help you," she asked as I made my way over to her.

"Yes, I saw your ad in the paper, and I was wondering if it was still open or not," I smiled at her politely.

"Well, yes it is. Thank god I was beginning to wonder if these idiots knew they can get this job without having to go to college for it," she laughed as she took my resume.

"No, thank god I finally found someone who would be willing to hire me. I've been all over this town looking for a job," I chuckled.

"Well you've come to the right place and in the nick of time. I'm due in about two weeks, and I was beginning to wonder if I was just going to have to give in and put a hospital bed right behind this desk," she joked.

"I can see that just now," I giggled as she went over everything in my resume.

"Well everything looks good. You have an excellent attendance record, good references from old jobs. I think your hired Miss. Woods," She smiled at me.

"Really," I asked with a glimmer of hope in my eye.

"Well in my book you are, but I'll have to send this to our head doctor and see what he has to say. In fact here he comes now," the woman said as she looked up from my papers and over behind me. Before I even turned around I could already sense his presence. How could I be so stupid? Liz had warned me he was a doctor, but I hadn't listened. Man was I dense!

"Hello Amelia, and how's the baby doing," I heard his silky smooth voice ask.

"Just fine, and ready to come out soon I hope. He's kicking up a storm," Amelia laughed.

"Well that means he's healthy, so what have we got here," he asked leaning over her to read my papers. When his eyes scanned over the paper they stopped in mid-movement. Looking up at me he forced a smile.

"Miss. Woods, is that your maiden name or your…"

"Maiden," I said quickly. He seemed to relax a bit as he looked back down at the papers.

"May I ask why you were asking," I questioned him.

"No, not at all. I used know someone with that first name a long time ago," Carlisle smiled over at me.

"It is a common name…"

"Not as common as you would believe. Maybe Randy with 'y', but not with an 'I,'" he replied as he looked back down at my papers.

"So what do you think Dr. Cullen? Can we keep her," Amelia joked playfully as if I was some puppy in the window of a pet shop.

"I believe so. She's got a good resume, and from her appearance I'm pretty sure well groomed. Miss. Woods I do believe you have yourself a job," Carlisle smiled at me.

"Thank you, thank you very much," I grinned happily.

"I need you to report back here next week, on Monday, at 7:00 sharp, and dressed almost like Amelia over here," Carlisle said pointing over to Amelia.

"Okay, I will, and once again thank you. You don't know how much this means to me," I told him truthfully remembering the amount of money I had in my bank currently. With a few more words said between the three of us, and a quick goodbye I turned to leave. I was halfway to my car when I heard someone shout my name. Turning I found Emmett and some girl heading into the hospital. I gave him a wave before getting into my car.

I drove down to the grocery store before heading back home. As I entered the house Zeus came bolting out and into the yard. I decided to leave him there believing it wouldn't cause any harm, however when I came to check on him an hour later after putting the groceries away and changing into something more comfortable, I found that he wasn't there.

"ZEUS, ZEUS, WHERE ARE YOU BOY," I yelled, before whistling. It did no good. The dog was long gone. Groaning in annoyance I went to put on my tennis shoes and grab his leash. Pocketing it into the back pocket of my jeans I began to head out into yard. I continued calling his name all the way up to the forest's edge.

I hadn't heard a bark, or so much the jingling of his tags on his collar. I was beginning to get worried now. Taking in a deep breath of air and breathing it out slowly I entered the forest. The same forest I had seen the wolves only two nights ago.

The deeper I went into the woods the darker the sky became, and the dimmer the forest got as I called out Zeus's name. The air became chillier making me wish I had brought a jacket, and sound of the night began to surface.

"ZEUS," I called out into the forest. Suddenly it came with such force I didn't even have time to find a tree to lean against. The vision hit me like a ton of bricks. The pain made my skull feel like it was splitting in half as images clouded my vision. This is what made me different from everyone else. This is why I hated my father. This is why I felt the need to isolate myself.

The visions I saw were of an ocean, then a woman, me, no not me, it was some other woman. It was a woman with blonde hair, and blood red eyes. Someone stood next to the woman…no three people stood next to the woman. They were coming for someone. Me maybe? The pain worsened as I got closer to figuring out what was going on, however I suddenly felt my limbs collapse beneath me, and without any warning to catch myself I felt myself fall, and an even sharper pain entered my skull, before the world around me suddenly went black.

When I awoke I felt weightless, and I soon found why as my eyes slowly cracked open. Looking up I found Jacob. He looked down at me and frowned, "don't worry there's an ambulance on the way." I went to close my eyes again however he shook me, "Don't close your eyes! Try to stay awake."

I wanted to go to sleep so badly, but then I realized why he was ordering me to stay awake. I could already smell the blood, and feel the dampness on the back of my head. If I fell asleep I could not wake up.

Suddenly I heard the sound of sirens, and then I saw the flashes of red and blue lights as we came out of the woods.

"Oh my god is she okay," came a female voice.

"She's busted her head Bella, so what do you think," Jake snapped at the girl.

"Here, we'll take her from here," came a man's voice as I was lifted onto what must have been a gurney. I went to close my eyes, but suddenly the male's voice demanded I didn't. I tried staying awake, I really did, but for some reason I couldn't. Even with all my determination I felt myself slipping, and before I knew it I was gone, and back into the darkness.

When I awoke once more I found myself in a hospital bed, surrounded by maybe one or two people I had never met. The rest I did however know.

"She's awake," came the girl 'Bella's' voice.

"What…what happened," I asked as my voice cracked.

"Here, this should help," came a familiar voice. Turning I found Edward standing beside Bella holding out a cup of water to me.

"Thanks," I said after taking a sip.

"So, what happened," I asked straining to sit up better.

"You had an accident. You must have fallen while hiking and hit your head," Edward explained.

"No, I was looking for Zeus, and then…yeah I fell and hit my head," I lied as the memories flooded back to me finally.

"Oh so sleeping beauty awakens," another familiar voice spoke up.

Turning I found Embry, Paul, Jacob, and some other boy I didn't recognize. Smiling at Paul whom had spoken to me, I replied, "I can still bite you just to let you know."

"Okay vampire whatever you say," Paul chuckled, making Edward and Bella tense.

"Just give me time to recuperate and I promise you this foot will go up your ass for what you did the other day," I chuckled as I leaned my head back against the pillow.

"What did he do to you," Bella giggled.

"He scared me half to death by slinging me over his shoulder and carrying me all the way from the beach to Jake's house," I glared playfully at him.

"He was only flirting with you," Edward smiled at me. Paul was about to say something, but the look on Bella's face told him not to.

"So how's my favorite patient doing," Carlisle asked as he entered the room.

"Fine," I grumbled not to happy to be seeing him so soon.

"Now I thought after I offered you that job that when the next time you'd be coming in here it would be to work, not to be one of my patients," Carlisle chuckled.

"Yeah, well I just had to get a feel for what it's like," I said forcing a smile.

"Um, if you all don't mind giving me some time to talk with Randi privately I would much appreciate it," Carlisle asked as the others exited the room. Jacob lingered for a few seconds before I finally gave him a reassuring look. With that he exited the room with the others. Shutting the door behind him, Carlisle then turned to me.

"So, Miss. Randi Annette _Cullen, _when were you planning on explaining to me why you came here to Forks," Carlisle asked with an accusing look.

"The same time I accused you for all my migraines. Besides I thought I'd ruin your life like you did mine, and mom's. You killed her, and you didn't even stick around to help her. The least you could have done was save her," I snapped angrily.

"If I had done that then you wouldn't be here right now, and that's not what she wanted," Carlisle threw at me with a hard frown.

"You just didn't want her around because you already had a wife. Don't act like I didn't see your son out there…DAD," I said coming close to yelling.

"Randi, I wasn't in love with your mother. I loved her, but I wasn't in love. Esme, my wife, and I were having a spat at the time, and I made a couple of wrong choices. I didn't know she was pregnant until her last week of pregnancy. By the time I got to her it was too late. They had already pronounced her dead and you alive. I lied to my wife for two years telling her I had to take time to think about our marriage all the while raising you the best I could before I finally convinced your Aunt Carol to take you. Believe it or not that was hard on me, and I'm sorry I hurt you in the process, but I can't go back and erase time, and it's time you realize that missy," Carlisle said pointing his clipboard at me.

"So when are you going to tell her the truth," I asked him with so much determination that I'm sure even he could feel the wave of it.

"I don't know, but now that you're here, I'm sure soon," Carlisle told me as he stood up and began to pace.

"Why didn't you stay, why didn't you tell her the truth then," I asked as my voice softened.

"I was afraid," Carlisle answered truthfully.

"Afraid she'd leave you," I asked curiously. Nodding he turned to look at me, "I'm sure you've realized your different by now."

"Different, try abnormal. I'm sure a normal person shouldn't have painstaking images popping up in their head every once in a while. Oh, or the fact that they can dream most of their future up," I mumbled angrily.

"Did your Aunt Carol ever try explaining to you of what you are," Carlisle asked curiously.

"I'm half vampire or something, which would make you full right? Apparently I'm not the first of my kind, but I'm definitely rare," I said looking up at him. Carlisle nodded and then replied, "Your mother couldn't handle the pregnancy because you grew too fast, and you were too strong. You broke most of her bones before you were even born. They had to give her a sea section just to save you, however she had already lost too much blood from what you're Aunt Carol had already told me. From what I know she passed quickly after seeing you briefly." I took a moment to contemplate on what he had just said. I knew I was very much different than the others. I had been born much quicker, and I had grown much quicker. Not freakishly grown, but I did mature much faster. I actually was 16, but my looks and my intelligence clearly made me 18. How Carlisle had gotten a hold of the birth certificate was a mystery to me. Thanks to that little piece of document, it helped me seem partially normal.

"So will theses visions ever stop, and do all of our kind have them," I asked quickly before he could go on.

"You have visions," he asked raising a brow.

"Yes, quite often I'm might add," I replied now looking at him with interest.

"My best guess is that you're still a vampire whether or not you might not act like one. I mean do you eat normal food, or are you still drinking blood like when I fed you out of a bottle when you were little," Carlisle asked.

"Normal food, with a slight craving of blood every once and a while, but nothing rare meat can't tame," I told him looking over to the window.

"Who knows, if the cravings are settling down then maybe the visions will too. As for your question about our kind getting those, then my answer will be, that not many do. When someone is turned, which is normally the case, unlike yours. Then it's their personality that determines their ability or quality. Mine was naturally caring for others. However Edward, my adoptive son, ended up with telepathy, whereas his sister, Alice, ended up with something closer to your ability," Carlisle explained to me carefully so as to not upset me in any way.

"Carlisle…"

"While you're in my presence I insist you call me by a more proper name, such as dad, father, daddy, or one those please. I will not have my own daughter calling me by name when there is no reason to. You need to learn respect for me whether you like me or not," Carlisle warned me with a cross look.

"Fine, _dad_, the visions didn't use to hurt, but now their worsening every time I get one. I'm starting to feel like Cordellia off of 'Angel,' and believe it or not that's not a good thing. She almost died from hers," I told him frantically.

"Well from your cat-scans everything seems to be normal. Maybe it's something else causing it," Carlisle replied. I shot a glare at him and he quickly took that as my strong answer of, 'Are you fucking kidding me, I know my own body.'

"I could try to run more tests, but in the meantime I would like for you to come stay with me just incase these episodes worsen," Carlisle asked me with a fatherly smile.

"Are you really asking me this because your worried about my health, or because you want to get to know me as your daughter and this is your only way of weaseling your way into getting me to do so," I asked with a frown.

"A little of both," he chuckled with a twinkle in his eyes.

"What are you going to tell the others," I questioned him as he stood up.

"Everything I should have told them along time ago. I can promise you they won't be happy about it, and they'll be disappointed in me, but they will accept you quickly if you open up to them. Especially Esme, she's not one to turn anyone away. She has that naturally motherly instinct," Carlisle told me as he headed toward the door.

"Dad," he stopped immediately as he went to open the door.

"Yes," he asked.

"Thanks, for everything. Despite your past," I said as a small twitch of a smile from me emerged for him, but it was gone just as quickly as it came.

"Your welcome," He replied as he finally opened up the door and exited, leaving the others to flood back on inside. I didn't mind, because they kept me awake and busy, however soon it came time for the nurse to shoo them away and help me get my rightfully deserved sleep. As I settled into my hospital bed that night I kept running over in my head what it would have been like if Carlisle had never been a vampire, and that he had just simple made that mistake of cheating and leaving. Would I have forgiven him more if I had never had the painstaking visions to blame him for? Would I have come looking for him much sooner? More than likely I would never know, but for now I knew one thing. Carlisle was a good guy. He had made mistakes that most everyone makes, but he was a good guy. I could see it in his eyes. I could tell from the kindness that was held within that he was a good man, and he could be a good father if I let him. However, the fear was what kept driving me not to. I still had that knowing little fear telling me that something was going to go wrong, but yet didn't something always go wrong. What would life be if there were no taking chances? I guess I need to let my fear drive me toward the one thing I didn't want to be near, just to find out how much I've been needing a father all my life.


	4. Chapter 4

_**+Chapter 4+**_

I was out of the hospital in no time and back to my house, with a few extra guests helping me along. Edward and Emmett were quick to jump to my need as well as Paul. Bella, because of Edward, also came along to help as well as Emmett's girlfriend, Rosalie. However, she more so just came over and sat on my couch and kept me company. Well if you call company sitting silently on the couch watching T.V. and not speaking to anyone whatsoever.

Carlisle came over every day after work to check on me. He was helping me pack my stuff so that I could move in temporarily with him, but every day I would insist he wouldn't, and he would stop as he followed my wishes. He hadn't told the others yet about me, or why he seemed to always come to my need, however I had a feeling Edward did. The way he would act around me, or the things he would say would just make him seem like he knew. Like the other day when I thanked him for helping me, and he turned and said, "Well you are like family now, with what happened." The way he said it I just knew he didn't mean the accident.

Speaking of Edward….

"Hey, how's the head doing," Edward asked coming right on into the house without knocking.

"It's good," I told him with a smile as I poured me a glass of orange juice.

"Want any," I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Nah, I'm good," he smiled as he took a seat on the bar stool in my kitchen.

"Where's Bella," I asked looking around the corner of the archway.

"Hanging out with Alice. She sort of forced Bella to go to the mall with her," Edward chuckled.

"Oh poor girl, wish I could help," I smiled at him however I noticed him tense at something, and it wasn't long before I realized why.

"Anyone home," came Paul's voice as he came into the kitchen with Jacob and Sam. They tensed the moment they saw Edward, and it's then that my blood ran cold. For some reason the Quileute boys never got along with Carlisle's family. It was as if they knew what they were, and from the way Edward would talk about them, it seemed that the Cullens didn't particularly like them either. One in particular that seemed to not like them was Jacob; for some odd reason Edward and Jacob never had anything nice to say to one another. They would always throw harsh comments at one another, and whenever Edward would come closer to me, so would Jake, or Edward would do something nice for me, Jake would counter it by doing something better. It was always a contest between them, and for some reason I had a feeling Bella had something to do with it. Just the way both boys would look at her, and the way she would look back at them told the story.

"Hey Paul, whatcha doing here," I smiled over at him as he came over to me.

"Oh just coming to visit my favorite girl," Paul smiled back at me as he wrapped his arms around my waist and propped his head on shoulder. For some reason this seemed to trigger something in Jake. Paul's action earned him a stern glare from him, which Paul quickly noticed and pulled away sending one right back at him. Yeah these boys were definitely a weird group.

"So how's the head," Jake asked stealing a doughnut from the box on my table.

"Okay, it healed pretty fast, but other than that I'm good, so you guys don't have to baby me anymore. I am an adult you know, and I can take care of myself," I told them before I downed the glass of orange juice in my hands.

"Sorry, Carlisle's orders say that I'm to look after you," Edward smirked at me.

"My orders say you don't have to," I said sending him a playful glare.

"Don't worry, if you want him out of here we'll gladly do something about it," Jake said as he took another doughnut out of the box.

"Who said it was just him? The only company I honestly enjoy is Embry's, and that's because he's sweet, and funny, and doesn't crowd me like you all do," I threw at him as I went over to the toaster to put a piece of bread in.

"Awe that hurts, come on you know you gotta like me," Paul pouted playfully.

"Only in your dreams," I threw at him earning a few defeating sounds from Sam and Jacob.

"Well I guess if you're feeling alright, I can leave, and just say I was here all day," Edward said standing up.

"And what? Leave me to the wolves, hell no you won't! You can take them with you," I laughed earning a couple of nervous chuckles from the boys.

"No, I think I'll leave them with you, besides I'm sure they came here for a reason," Edward said throwing a look Jacob's way.

"Jerk," I mumbled under my breath as he walked over to the back door. As he passed Jacob, they both kept their gazes on one another. It was like they were daring one another to move. It was getting on my nerves.

As soon as I heard Edward's Volvo start up it felt like relief flooded into the room as all three boys relaxed. "Well, I guess that leaves me to get rid of ya'll then," I growled as I took my toast from the toaster and began munching on it.

"You can try, but it doesn't mean we'll move," Paul replied as he too now began stealing my doughnuts.

"I hope you all know you're paying for those," I told them as I took a seat on my bar stool. Both Paul and Jacob groaned as Sam merely shook his head

"Don't worry, if they can't I will," Sam promised as he too took a doughnut from the box.

"Thanks Sam, at least you have the decency to pay for food that's not yours," I said glaring at the other two boys who hung their heads all the while chuckling.

All the sudden a howl cut through the forest and vibrated off my walls. A howl that made my smile fall into a thin line, and my nerves shatter. Jake noticed my change in mood quickly as he voiced, "What's wrong?"

"I hate wolves, ever since I was little I have," I told him honestly making all three boys frown.

"Why," Paul asked turning to look at me.

"Bad dreams, I've always had the same one since I was a little girl. Didn't matter where in my dream I'd be. Somewhere during the dream I'd realize I was dreaming, and figure out something was coming. I'd run, but something would hold me back, and then this black wolf would appear. It would lunge to attack me, and I'd close my eyes, and wake up with a bad feeling," I divulged to them.

"So I take it black wolves are not your favorite creatures," Sam asked leaning forward on the counter.

"Let's just say if I see one be prepared to find it dead in my backyard. I had Liz bring me over her gun incase Sheriff Swan doesn't get here fast enough," I replied as I took my last bite of toast. The boys looked between one another with grim faces before Jake finally looked at me and said, "You know the wolves around here aren't really dangerous, nor will they attack you. In fact they're kind of friendly," Jake smiled at me.

"Yeah, right. Show me one wolf that's friendly around here, and I'll give you a kiss," I said triumphantly knowing there was nothing to worry about.

"Are you sure," Jacob smiled at me deviously.

"I'm sure," I told him.

"Okay, guys, you're my witnesses to this bet, so that if she backs out when I do find one then the payback is going to be much worse," Jake chuckled.

"Hey, what if I can find one. What do I get," Paul joked with a little of a hidden meaning behind his words.

"How about a kiss on the cheek," I replied.

"That's unfair, so my friend Jake over here gets a real kiss if he finds one, but if I do I get just a kiss on the cheek. Shit, ain't right," Paul swore shaking his head.

"Because I know he won't do anything about it if I do. More than likely the moment my lips come in contact with yours you'll try to make something else happen," I smiled at him.

"Oh, that's how it's going to be…" Paul got up and began coming toward me.

"Alright don't do anything stupid Paul, or I promise you…" but before another word could be said he already was trying to pin me in the corner of the cupboards. "Paul, don't you even dare," I said wagging a finger at him, but he merely grabbed it and pulled it out of the way as if it was simply a feather.

"JAKE, HELP," I yelled before I felt his lips come crashing down onto mine, but they weren't there long before they were yanked away from mine. When I came out of the shock I noticed Jake had Paul against the wall in a tight grip. Both were glaring at one another, and the way they were huffing and puffing angrily it was easy to tell they weren't too happy with one another.

"Jacob, Paul, calm down," Sam said worriedly as he got up and came over to them, but they didn't move. Taking a deep breath I walked over to Jacob and laid my hand on his shoulder. That did make him look away.

"Jacob, don't worry, he was just playing around. It was nothing," I said trying to soothe his anger. I don't even really know what happened. I was a little confused as to why they were acting like this, and I was afraid to ask. I guess it was because I already knew the answer from the way Jake was looking at me. It was like one minute he has this strong hatred in his eyes, but the moment he catches my gaze they soften.

Jacob pulled away from Paul reluctantly and went to stand beside me. "Okay, now apologize, both of you," Sam told them forcefully. "Sorry," they both chorused as I forced a smile toward them.

"Thanks guys," I told them.

"Come on we should get going," Sam told them as they both nodded and walked over to the back door.

"Thanks for handling that, Sam. As big as they were I was afraid for the both of them and whatever got in their way," I said looking at the two boys as they headed on outside.

"No problem. They're just a bunch of confused, hormonal boys. They'll be back to being friends in no time, however I would advise you to be careful around the too of them, especially in front of Jake. You might not realize, but the moment he saw you, it was like he felt this need to protect, so that's the reason why he jumped Paul," Sam explained for Jake.

"And Paul," I asked turning to look at Sam.

"A little confused, but like I said just hormonal," he chuckled.

"Well, I don't mind either of them. In fact they're both really cute, but still I don't want them fighting over me," I told him.

"I think you can't avoid that now," and before I could ask what he meant he backed away and began heading toward the door.

"We'll be back later, and I promise I'll bring you money and food. The whole gang will be coming with us though. They're all curious about the famous 'Randi' now," Sam laughed.

"Oh great, just give me a call before you guys show up," I said before he gave a thumbs up and walked out the door. The moment they were out of sight, it came with such force I barely had time to lean against the counter. The visions were stronger, and much clearer than they ever had been.

I saw my house, and my ex. His eyes! It kept focusing on his eyes. The closer I got the more and more I began to realize that his eyes were not of their natural emerald, but a brilliant shade of red. It was a red that I knew all to well. It was the same red eyes that drove me to actually come find Carlisle. I needed help, and he was the only person I could turn to now. _They _had sent_ him_ to follow _me_; to keep track on _me_. Now only Carlisle could help, if I hadn't endangered him already by returning to him.

The visions stopped and the pain slowly faded as I awoke from the haze. My eyes adjusted to the world around me where I found that I had collapsed beside the island in the kitchen. Taking a deep breath I went to stand only to find myself slipping again. The dizziness also was what ended up getting me. It's probably the reason why I had so many cuts and bruises. As long as I could find something to lean up right before the visions hit I'd be fine, however when I would awake from the visions, and go to move, I would find that my reassurance would be false. The dizziness afterwards would always catch me off guard.

Not to mention the nausea. The moment I got to my feet I shot toward the door and over to the railing. I was no where near the bathroom or the trashcan in the kitchen, so this was the closest thing, not to mention I didn't have to be precise about where I was supposed to vomit.

Wiping my mouth I stayed there on the railing for a few moments before slowly leaning back up. As I did I felt my breath catch in my throat, and my blood run cold. There standing a couple of feet away was one of those wolves I had seen the other night. It was as big as a bear! However what caught my eye was the color. Its coat glittered in the sun with a brilliant shade of reddish brown. Russet was the best way to describe the color I guess. Its eyes were the deepest chocolate brown I had ever seen though. The only thing was that they were looking right at mine.

Its eyes stayed trained on me as it moved forward slowly. Its head stayed down, but not in a menacing way. More so a way that told me it wasn't going to hurt me, however in my mind, at that moment, that's not what I was thinking.

My eyes darted over to the door then back to the wolf. I began to slowly make my way over to the door, however Zeus, whom had been asleep, suddenly awoke with fright when my foot connected with his tail. Out of shock I tripped over him trying to scurry away from his tail.

Zeus, after coming out of the shock of someone stepping on his tail, immediately perked up when he realized the intruder. His back arched, tail went straight, and the hair on his back stood up. His head lowered while a growl rolled out of the back of his throat, all the while his ears perked up as he listened to this intruder's every movements.

The wolf seemed to simply shrug this off and continued moving forward. Zeus being the coward he was began to back up toward me instead of jumping him. I glanced back over to the door and realized I was far from it, and the wolf was so much closer. I would never make it. Looking around I sought out a weapon of some sort, but I came up short when I realized I had been stupid and not put any decorations or anything out on the back porch. It was devoid of any object I could use to throw, or jab the creature with.

As the wolf was mere inches away Zeus finally took to a lying position and began to cower as well as I now. I leaned against the side of the house as the wolf's mussel came only a breath's touch away from me. I felt the tears begin pouring as I begged to wake from this dream however that was not the case when I opened my eyes and saw I wasn't in my own dreamland.

Suddenly I felt something wet touch my face. I raised my hand up to my face in shock as realization just struck me that this animal just licked me. The wolf took a seat in front of me and just stared. Yeah I was sure I was going to pass out now, which is exactly what happened.

When I came to I felt something cold touching my face, and something pawing at me. Opening my eyes I screamed as I realized what it was. I scrambled away just as I heard a yell come from the forest. Suddenly Paul broke through the clearing and came running up to porch. The wolf turned and growled as Paul approached.

"Get out of here," Paul yelled glaring at the creature. The thing hesitated for a moment before it suddenly took off in a sprint toward the woods.

I turned to look at Paul before bursting into tears. Paul was immediately at my side. "It's okay. He didn't hurt you did he," Paul asked as he lifted me off the ground and took me over to the porch swing.

"No, I…he just….I hate wolves," I cried while wiping my eyes.

"Don't worry he wasn't dangerous," Paul replied.

"Don't worry? Did you see how big that thing was? I didn't even know they made them that big," I exclaimed pointing to the woods.

"Did he attack you," Paul questioned looking toward the woods.

"No, but…"

"Then don't worry about it," Paul said shrugging his shoulder.

"You need to alert Sheriff Swan. He needs to know about that thing…"

"Leave it alone. If he's harmless he'll remain harmless," Paul said bringing me to my feet and pulling me toward the door where Zeus was waiting. I went to protest, but he just silenced me with a simple look. I took that as my cue to just let it go.

As we walked into the house he made sure I was sitting down before heading over to my cabinet and pulling out a glass. Filling it with water he turned to look at me.

"So I'm gonna take it that other than giving you a scare that it didn't hurt you," Paul smiled. I nodded as I turned to look out the window.

"You know what that means then," he asked coming back over to me while I shook my head. As I took the water he pulled the seat closer so that he was sitting mere inches away from me.

"That means you found a friendly wolf," Paul smirked as I suddenly remembered the conversation from earlier.

"Didn't mean you found it for me, though," I smiled at him.

"Doesn't matter, I still showed up when it did," Paul grinned wolfishly. Rolling my eyes I finally gave in, and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, however right as I was about to he turned his head in time to catch my lips with his. I didn't even move, because I was so shocked. I didn't know why, because I should have expected it, but still. Finally coming out of the shock I allowed myself to enjoy it for a couple of moments as I moved my lips in unison with his, however when he traced my lips with his tongue that's when I pulled away. I covered my lips with my hand as I stood up and walked closer to the window to look out.

"You shouldn't have done that…I shouldn't have let you do that," I mumbled shamefully as I lowered my hand away from my lips.

"Why, you didn't seem to mind," Paul smiled as he stood up and walked over to me.

"Rachel," I whispered remembering his girlfriend, and just how close they were. Paul froze when I spoke her name. He turned his head away from me as I turned to face him. Yet right as I did the pain came on with such force that my legs gave out from under me. I could faintly hear Paul yelling my name as the images clouded my vision.

There was a forest, two wolves. One, the russet, and two, the black. They were staring down something. Suddenly it turned to the person. Red eyes, and then his face suddenly clouded everything around him. All I could see was him as he growled.

"SEAN," I called out however the image faded as my real vision came over. Sean's face suddenly turned into Paul's. I didn't even take a moment's time to explain to Paul before I bolted out the door and toward the forest. Paul wasn't far behind as I sped up a little beyond a normal human's speed. That was something I had never understood. How I was faster than a normal human, however when I had seen _their_ speed I quickly realized why. I hadn't inherited it completely, but I was sure as hell fast.

I didn't exactly know where I was going, but the splitting headaches and the visions quickly led me to their location. I managed to jump between them right as the black wolf jumped Sean. I pushed him down as the wolf went flying over him.

When I opened my eyes I saw Sean's eyes staring back at me with shock, and happiness; something that I did not share with him anymore. "You tracked me you ass didn't you," I spit angrily as I stood up.

"Had too, they ordered me," Sean said shrugging as he too stood only to immediately emit a growl as the wolves began circling us. Paul immediately came bursting through some bushes, however he froze when he saw what was going on.

"Randi step away from them slowly," Paul begged me as he motioned for me. I began to pull Sean with me, but he shook his head, "Leave him. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Your nuts," I yelled looking at the wolves. My eyes caught the russet's and I noticed the intense stare deepen when he looked in mine.

"Go, I'll be fine," Sean told me with a growl in the wolf's direction.

"No you won't. They'll rip you to shreds," I declared.

"I trespassed, and they know it," Sean growled over at the two wolves.

"But…"

"GO," Sean ordered, and without another word Paul jerked me up and slung me over his shoulder as I pounded against his back to put me down. By the time we reached the house I could hear the howls and the sound of a fight.

After putting me down and making sure I was alright Paul then went serious. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT," he yelled angrily.

"What," I asked innocently as I realized what he meant and where he was pointing. He meant how I had known Sean was in the forest.

"I…I don't know…I just…I sensed it okay," I told him angrily. I didn't want him to know, I didn't want anyone to know. This was my problem not theirs. Besides he'd think I was a freak if he found out, or he'd turn me into some scientists or something.

"Don't lie to me. You knew exactly where they were. It was like you could see the future or the present or…something," Paul exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air. All the while I listened to the fight in the distance, as some visions seeped into the front of my mind. Slowly I watched as Sean escaped into the water, where the creatures couldn't track him. At least he was safe.

Holding my head I tried to make the flashes cease and soon they did right as Jake and Embry emerged from the edge of the forest.

"What's going on Paul. We weren't to far away when we heard Randi screaming," Jacob asked suddenly looking between the both of us. I caught Paul's gaze and gave him a pleading look. From the look in my eyes he knew he had seen something he shouldn't have; something that was meant to be and stay private.

"Randi heard something going on in the forest, and she took off into the woods," he lied, but the look on his face I knew all to well. He wouldn't be able to keep it from them for long.

"Oh, okay. I heard some wolves in there you didn't happen to walk past any friendly ones did you," Jacob smiled a toothy grin as he came over to me.

"No, no I didn't. Listen I think I'm going to go into town. Maybe go visit Carlisle, and pick up dinner for you boys when the rest of you come by. Think you can hold out until then," I questioned with a pleading look at them all. I just wanted be alone right now. I needed to distance myself from them. I was getting to close, which was definitely not good especially in the situation I was in. One of them could get hurt, or I could get hurt.

"Yeah, sure I'll drive you," Embry smiled wrapping an arm around my shoulder and pulling me toward the car. Glancing behind me I saw the two boys I had left behind glaring at one another. They weren't happy with each other, and for what reason I didn't know.

"You okay," Embry asked looking over at me as I tried to become a part of the seat, all while trying to make myself invisible by doing so.

"I'm good," I whispered as I continued to gaze out the window as we drove past the buildings in town.

"They both like you," Embry suddenly spoke up as he kept his eyes on the road.

"I'm becoming aware of that. I mean it's not so hard to notice. They both seem to glare at one another the moment I walk into the room," I mumbled as I raised my hand to my head as the splitting sensation started to reappear. Please, let it be anywhere but here.

"Hey, how about you drop me off at Carlisle's and go pick up the food. Get whatever you think we need," I threw up as the nauseous feeling began to come back.

"Are you sure? I mean it wouldn't take long," Embry said as he turned the car around.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I need to talk to the doctor about something, and he ain't at the hospital today," I smiled at him as he merely nodded.

Within no time we were pulling up to a nice home out in the middle of nowhere. Embry looked at me before mumbling something under his breath. All the sudden I felt a whoosh and turned to find Edward standing beside me where my car door now stood open.

"Everything okay," he asked hurriedly as Bella showed up right beside him.

"I need to talk to Carlisle," I whispered as I unbuckled the seatbelt. Edward helped me out and said a quick goodbye to Embry. Embry pulled out of the drive like a mad man, all the while sending me a wave as he did so.

Edward helped me up to the door as Bella followed close behind. Opening the doors he ushered me into the living room where Rosalie and Emmett sat watching baseball. Sitting me down on the sofa, far away from Rosalie, he then walked away to go find Carlisle.

"You alright," Bella asked taking a seat beside me.

"No not really," I replied grinding my teeth as the throbbing pain echoed throughout my whole body.

"What's wrong," came a hurried voice from behind us. Turning I found Carlisle making his way over to me.

"Really bad headaches," I hissed as I pressed my hand against my forehead like it was my last lifeline.

"Edward can you go grab that medical case I have on my dresser," Carlisle ordered him as Edward took off again.

"How long have you been having these headaches," Carlisle questioned feeling my forehead for a fever.

"Years," I mumbled looking at him with an all-knowing look, "A year or two after you left." I divulged making everyone in the room turn to look at me now. Edward entered the room and handed Carlisle the box right as another vision hit me hard. My nails dug into chair almost ripping holes into the leather.

In the vision I could see them barging into my home. They were looking for me. As they turned to look in the kitchen I saw the calendar. December 12th. The year I couldn't see. Not finding me there the men growled angrily as they stormed back outside. Then the vision faded, leaving only Carlisle's face.

"I hate you dad. This is your fault," I grumbled angrily not even caring if the others heard. The nausea crept up inside me as I fought to keep it down.

"Wait a minute, what did she just call you," came a voice from beside me. If Carlisle had a normal complexion his face would have went pale as he turned to look at Esme.

Answering for him I mumbled, "I called him dad. Maybe it's time you tell them the truth daddy dearest."

"Bella, take Randi upstairs where she can lay down. Once she's settled come back down," Carlisle ordered as Bella helped me up and walked me over to the steps. Stopping I turned to look at Esme.

"He's a good man…go easy on him. Everyone makes mistakes," I whispered before Bella helped me the rest of the way up.

* * *

**Hope this was okay. I haven't written this in a while, and mostly because I lost interest. Well maybe I can update more soon if I can find some more interest. Just give me some nice reviews and know that will encourage me to keep writing. Anyways thanks for the reviews you guys sent me before. They were very nice and I enjoyed hearing from you all. I'll try to have another one up for you all as soon as I get a chance to write again.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**+Chapter 5+**_

I could hear them down stairs as they fought. She was upset, he was full of remorse. The younger ones were angry with him, and Bella, well she seemed to be the quietest one out of all of them. Holding my head I groaned as the medicine slowly kicked in.

God sometimes I just needed to stick a gag in my mouth, so I wouldn't talk. Maybe then Carlisle could be fixing this problem instead of dealing with an angry wife right about now.

"Somebody call for help," came a perky voice as I turned and found the girl called Alice.

"Hi," I smiled, before I felt her suddenly hug me tightly.

"We're going to be great sisters, and the best of friends. I've already seen it," Alice laughed happily as she finally pulled away and took a seat on the bed.

"Let me guess, your ability is to see the future, much like mine I guess," I asked carefully sitting up.

"Yep, now here, this should help," Alice said as she handed me a wet rag. Placing it on my forehead I sighed in relief.

"Anything to help with the nausea," I joked with closed eyes.

"The medicine should help with that. At least according to Carlisle," Alice explained taking a seat beside me so gracefully.

"Yeah, by the way how is dad fairing downstairs," I questioned as I eased into the long around couch.

"Esme is starting to get used to the idea. She's at least agreed to treat you like her own, however she'll be giving Carlisle the silent treatment for about a week, before she forgives him," Alice foretold as she played with my dirty blonde mane. Opening my bright glass like amber eyes I looked up at her and mumbled, "You don't get headaches when you…well you know."

"Nope," she replied shaking her head before adding, "Maybe it's because there's not a block on my thoughts. Edward seems to think you're either hiding something, or you yourself blocked your thoughts long ago."

"Edward…let me guess he reads minds," I laughed.

"Yeah, and it's very good sometimes…well except for you. He had to wait until Carlisle saw you to figure out who you were to him. It was quite a shock to say the least," Alice said rolling her head back onto the couch.

"So you knew all along as well."

"I can see the future, and I saw him finding out, however he didn't read my mind in time to see what was about to happen," Alice shrugged.

"Well anyways, all I know is that Dad needs to stop fighting with Mommy, and come and help his baby," I chuckled sitting up slowly making sure the butterflies in my stomach didn't spill over.

"Don't worry he'll be up in a second," Alice told me right as he walked through the door with the rest of the family.

"You all done making him feel bad yet, or should I let you continue for a just a bit longer," I asked leaning into Alice's sisterly embrace.

"I'm sorry Randi my dear. It was just such a…well a shock to say the least. One I never knew it was possible for a human to have well…. a half vampire. Two, well you understand two of course," Esme replied forcing a smile as she sat down next to me. "Well at least I can now say I have a real honest to god stepdaughter," Esme chuckled looking around the room.

"At least I can say I have a step-mom," I told her without missing a beat.

"You are welcome here any time. I've never actually been able to well…mother somebody, and I'd really love to see what it's like. The only kids I've ever had are…well them. Not that I'm complaining," Esme pointed to the group, "You're family Randi, and you'll be treated as such." That commented must have been pointed directly at Rosalie, because right then she rolled her amber eyes at her mother.

"At least now I have a little sister to protect. Makes me feel all warm inside," Emmett joked around as he shoved me playfully.

"With you as a brother, I don't think I have to worry about boy troubles anymore," I laughed shaking my head.

"No because we'll be putting them in the ground if they hurt you," Jasper added quietly, but it was still heard. Everyone in the room burst into laughter. Though the situation seemed serious at first, it was still nice to finally get that secret off my chest. I had a family finally, and though the situation had been heated in the beginning, they now finally had a new family member as well.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay tonight," Esme frowned as Embry honked the horn.

"No, I need to go. I rather they not find out. God knows how they'll treat me if they knew," I mumbled looking back at Embry as he rolled his eyes impatiently.

"You know if those visions start acting up again, and the headache worsens that you should call so one of us can come get you. I'm worried that the medicine's only numbing the pain, not stopping it," Carlisle told me as he walked me down to the car.

"I will, but with this little bottle here, I'll probably be perfectly fine for the night," I reassured him as I opened up the car door and stepped inside.

"Alright, well I hope to see you soon," he replied as he glanced over at Embry who was still glaring unhappily at the man. Closing the car door for me, he stepped back.

"You too," I said, and with that Embry swerved out of there like a bat out of hell.

Upon arriving at my house I couldn't help but notice the large group of tall, muscular, tanned boys on my porch. "This is all of them," I gaped looking at the group of people.

"What? We Rez guys all hang together," Embry said shrugging his shoulders as he parked in my drive. Zeus shot past the men and immediately ran to my side of the car. He must have been just as freaked out as me.

"Well maybe there's a few I wasn't suspecting. Looks like some of the girls showed up too. Guess they're just curious of what has Paul and Jacob in such an uproar," Embry chuckled as we went to the trunk of my car and began pulling bags out.

"I picked up things to grill out, will that be fine," Embry asked right as the other boys came down off the porch to help.

"Yeah, it doesn't really bother me. Food is food," I smiled at him as Jacob came up behind me.

"I see Doritos," he said lunging for the bag as I took hold of it and swerved away from his grip.

"Nope, this is my bag. You touchy you die a horrible death," I told him playfully all the while Paul, and Jacob looked between one another with evil little grins. Before I knew it Paul had a hold on me while he helped Jacob keep me steady as he threw me across his shoulders. Within in no time Jacob was carrying me on his shoulders up the porch with the bag still clutched tightly in my hand.

"Put me down you big, mean, giant," I yelled as I pounded my fist into his shoulders.

"Put her down Jake, she's not some trophy you can be showing around," came a sneer from behind me.

"Oh shut it Leah. You're just jealous because no one will do that to you," came a male voice before I felt Jake sit me down carefully.

"Hi, I'm Quil. I'm not sure you remember me, but I was with you when you woke up in the hospital after your accident," he said as I looked at him closely, before nodding, "Yeah I remember you. It's nice to meet you." Shaking his hand I turned and found pretty much the whole group standing there. Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, Jacob, this Leah girl, and many more. Billy was even there!

"Hey, Mr. Black," I said walking over to him as he gave me a side hug.

"You can call me Billy, you know that. Heck with the way Jake talks about you I could swear you were already family," Billy smiled as Jake flushed from embarrassment.

"So, who's doing the cooking," I asked before adding, "Because I sure as hell can't cook a medium burger." They all laughed thinking I meant I could only cook a well done, or burnt burger, however I was being serious. I had never really cooked a burger that wasn't still part raw with blood still oozing out the middle. It's just the way I liked it, and it satisfied those cravings I'd get ever so often.

"Don't worry, I'll help you," came a female voice. Turning in their direction I tried to hide the shock at what I found. The poor girl looked like she had had her face ripped off. Trying to hide my shock, I stuck out my hand. "Randi, and you," I asked as she shrugged off my shock and replied, "Emily, I'm Sam's fiancé."

"Ooooh so Sam does have a girlfriend, and yet he still sends the boys over to my house to steal food," I said playfully looking back at him with a sassy look in my eyes.

"Sorry, the boys are always asking to come over here since they met you," Sam told me as he raised his hands in an I'm-sorry gesture.

"Well, at least it gives me time off from cooking," Emily giggled, as did I. Though Leah was sending me hateful glares along with this other girl, which I could only guess was Rachel since Paul had his arm draped around her; at least I had Emily to talk to.

There were many more people there, but after a while I gave up trying to remember all their names as all the girls went to work in the kitchen as they ready the food to be cooked on the grill outside.

The boys had set up picnic tables outside along with some lights, even though I protested it would be much safer inside where there weren't any crazy wolves stalking around. That only earned me a bunch of laughter from everyone in the room. After Billy reassured me, the women and I all ventured outside to set up the table now that the food had been readied.

While I was setting down a bowel of chips I suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and someone's head nuzzle into my neck. Knowing exactly who it was by the smell of their cologne, I turned and smiled at Jake.

"May I ask what you're doing," I said as he simply gave me an innocent look.

"Just felt like hugging you," he replied taking a seat at the table as I continued to set out plates.

"Oookaaayyy," I said as I finished and walked back over to him. Before I could take a seat on the cold hardwood of the table I felt Jake take me by the waist and pull me into his lap.

"Here it's much more comfortable," Jake smiled at me as I eased into him.

"Might I mention nice and warm too," I giggled leaning my head back onto his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Getting nice and cozy over here aren't you two," came Jake's dad as he rolled on over to us

"Hey, normally I would object to this, but your son is probably the best chair I've sat on in years," I told him as Jack placed his chin on my neck.

"Looks to me like he's more so a boyfriend than a chair," came a cocky little voice. Opening my eyes I glared at Embry before giving him a very unpleasant gesture.

"Hey you try having headaches like I do then let's see how much you like body warmth," I warned him as I sat up.

"Paul doesn't look to happy about you using him as a chair by the way," Embry mumbled motioning over to where Paul sat with Rachel.

"Paul can back off. He has my sister as his imp…. his girlfriend," Jack said as he barely caught what he was about to say originally. My guess it was something bad.

"Jake it's not like he can help it. He's just confused," Billy explained to his son with ease.

"Okay am I missing something here," I asked looking between the three.

"Don't worry. Paul just really likes you, and he's dating Rachel, which is Jake's sister. Jake basically threatened to kill him if he so much as thought of cheating on her again with you," Embry explained as I sat up straight.

"Me and Paul never…. THAT BASTARD," I yelled angrily as I went to stand up, however Jacob pulled me right back into his lap.

"He didn't say anything," Jacob mumbled.

"Then how do you know," I seethed.

"I…don't worry about it," He said as he looked up at Embry who gave him this sort of weird look.

"So anyway when do you start working at the hospital," Jake asked trying to switch the subject.

"Next week. Carlisle thinks I'm perfectly fine to be working, and he says that the temporary they got for his original secretary is driving him mad."

"She can't be that bad," Billy chuckled.

"She got a cancer patient mixed up with a patient going in to get a vasectomy. Trust me he's about to kill the woman. He says if they keep her any longer they won't have patients ever again," I laughed right as I felt Jake tense underneath me. In fact a bunch of the guys stopped what they were doing as a familiar smell drifted past me. Looking up I noticed a familiar face standing on my porch looking straight at me.

I went to stand up, but Jacob wouldn't ease his grip on me. "Jake, may I get up," I growled as he ever so slowly took his hands off of me. I stood slowly as all the people watched as I made my way over to Sean. Without so much as a word I took him by the hand and led him inside my house. Shutting the door I rounded on him.

"Can I help you," I questioned.

"What, no 'Are you alright,' and 'How did you escape them,' love," Sean growled at me.

"Why should I care? You're with them. You're helping them look for me," I hissed angrily at him.

"I have too. I broke a law, and instead of death they ordered me to do this. Sorry, but I'm not ready for the Volturi to kill me just yet," Sean said coming close to yelling.

"What did you come here for, and don't say to see me," I demanded angrily as I crossed my arms.

"Jane is coming, and she's looking for that fight you promised her. The Volturi isn't going to stop until they have your abilities in their hands and you just like them, or until you're dead. Jane's hoping for the last option," Sean mumbled shaking his head. Just the mention of Jane set me off. I remembered how she had walked right into my life and taken most of it from me. How she lured Sean into her hands, and turned him just to spite me. She was jealous of me the moment the Volturi found out about me. She was their favorite and that wasn't about to change, at least that was her opinion. Honestly I could careless what they wanted. I didn't like them and I never would. I did my best to avoid them when I could until recently when I had made a scene out in a public square in New York. Now the Volturi was determined to get their hands on me.

"I'm not moving again Sean, not because your stupid girlfriend. You better tell the Volturi to back off. I didn't do anything wrong, except for protect myself. It was Alec that started that fight, not me. He should be the one dead right now," I glared.

"That maybe true, but the Volturi don't care Love. They're coming, and you should get out of here. You're father can't help you, and even if he could it wouldn't make a difference. If they want it, they're going to get it."

"Everything alright in here," came a voice from behind me. Turning I found Sam, Paul, and Jake standing at the open door.

"Just peachy," I said forcing a smile.

"I would like you to meet my ex, Sean. I think I mentioned him once to you Paul," I said backing up so I was standing shoulder to shoulder with Sam. It was a defensive maneuver. Sean was still new to the vampire thing, and often lost control of himself when it came to his thirst. It would be best not to provoke that part of him right now.

"Yeah, I remember. So, how did you get away from those wolves," Paul questioned with dislike clearly showing in his tone.

"Luck I guess," Sean shrugged. Looking at his eyes I noticed how they now held a slight amber gleam to them. At least he was smart to snack on animals, instead of human, so that he could blend in.

"Are you planning on staying long," Sam questioned keeping a firm gaze on Sean.

"No, I just came by to say hi to Randi since I was in town. I'm heading back to Italy in the morning. So I'm sorry to say I should actually be going now," and with that he exited the room with Paul and Sam on his heels.

"Does your ex visit you often," Jake asked suddenly.

"It's none of your business really, but yes he does," I replied.

"I don't like him," he growled still looking in the direction he left.

"Neither do I," I answered truthfully as I took a seat at the island in the middle of the kitchen. Jacob finally turned to look at me. His eyes stayed glued to mine for a few moments before they slowly traveled across me. It was as if he was taking a mental picture of me. It was like this was the last time he was going to see me ever again.

"He's no good for you. You should stop seeing him, and talking to him. He looks like he's trouble," He frowned making his way over to me.

"Yeah, I know I should," I answered as Jake leaned both of his hands on either side of me against the marble counter. His closeness was alluring, as so many feelings flooded into me. It had been a long while since I had so much as been even this close to a man, well other than Paul, but he didn't really count in my book. I hadn't so much of spoken to one socially since Sean either. I had been trying to avoid them, and to keep my heart locked up so that it wouldn't get hurt, but now with Jacob so close to me, I was beginning to rethink that decision I had made so long ago.

Jacob's gaze traveled to mine for just a split second, but that's all they needed to lock with mine. The distance between us started to lessen without either off us noticing. We weren't even aware of how close we were until I felt his lips barely brush mine. Suddenly common sense came back to me. Bringing my hands up to his chest I went to push him away, when suddenly I heard footsteps. Jake pulled away and turned to look at the person who had entered. His eyes seemed to have triumph in them, and as I turned I realized why. There stood Paul in all his angry glory.

"I'm…going outside," I said jumping off the counter and practically sprinting toward the door. The moment I was out of there the tension lessened. Well until Paul took a hold of my hand and half dragged me away from the crowd and towards the woods away from prying eyes. Once he was satisfied with our distance from the others he rounded on me.

"What was that," he demanded.

"Should it matter? You're taken Paul. By his sister might I add! You only set yourself up for it, besides it was a spur of the moment thing. I don't intend on letting it happen again, with anyone and that includes you. What happened earlier was a mistake, and you shouldn't be bragging about it to your friends," I spit out at him.

"What, I didn't te…." But Paul suddenly quieted before he cursed under his breath. Taken me by the shoulders he looked me in the eyes, "I like you a hell of a lot Randi…. for what reason I don't know. I don't like other guys, including Jake, near you…"

"Get used to it Paul, because I have ever right to be with who I want. It's not like I belong to you, or him. So you guys stop making me a trophy, because I'm not a prize to win," I finally yelled before stalking off and back towards the party.

Four hours later I stood in the kitchen cleaning up what mess was left. Everyone had headed home, including the girls after I reassured them that I was going to be fine cleaning up the mess in my kitchen.

As I was finishing up the last dish my cell-phone suddenly began going off. Pulling it out of my pocket I quickly recognized the ring tone. "Hey Mom," I smiled as I clicked the talk button.

"**Hey baby, how are you**," my Aunt Carol asked on the other end.

"I'm good. So when you getting here," I asked, knowing she had been due here about a week ago. She had called and told me she would be late getting up here because of her work though.

"**Actually I'm on my way now. I was calling to get directions,"** she replied in a singsong voice.

"You could have given me an earlier warning," I frowned taking a seat on the barstool.

"**Yeah well I wasn't suspecting for that business meeting down in Hawaii to end so soon,"** she chuckled. Sighing I gave her the directions, and within no time I heard someone knocking on my door.

"Here, let me help with those," I said as she entered the living room. Taking her bags I easily pulled them into the room.

"So, did you visit him," she asked almost immediately.

"Yes," I told her as she took a seat on my couch and patted the spot beside me.

"And," she asked.

"He was a little shocked I showed up here, but glad all the same. He just told his family today, whom I might add are very accepting off me. He's not a bad man, Carol. In fact, I don't know how he managed to hurt either his wife or my mom," I explained to her as she bit her lip.

"Honey, I just don't want you to get hurt if he ends up not being what you want him to be. Sure he's acting like this now, but for how long," Carol warned me.

"Carol it's not like you know him," I whispered leaning back into the cushions of my couch.

"I know well enough, to know he did wrong by your mom. He doesn't know how to be a father," Carol frowned as she looked around the room.

"So how long are you are you planning on staying," I questioned as I took the paperweight that stood on the coffee table and began fiddling with it.

"A week until I see that you're perfectly settled. I'm not really ready to head home to my empty house in Oak Ridge, Tennessee," she snorted unhappily as she began rummaging in her purse and pulled out a lighter and a pack of USA Golds. Pulling one out she stuck it in between her lips. Flicking the lighter, she lit the cigarette and took in a large puff of it.

"I thought you quit, mom," I said rolling my eyes.

"Loneliness can get to you," she sighed as she pulled over an empty coke can on my coffee table and used it to flick off the ashes.

"You should get back out there. There's plenty of men waiting to hook up with a dark skinned Native American like you," I encouraged her. Carol was my mom's sister, therefore she had inherited almost the same looks as her, only she however seemed to lean more toward the Cherokee/ Quileute side than the Irish/Dutch side. My grandmother had been part Cherokee, and Dutch, whereas my grandfather had came from around this region. He had been part Quiletue and Dutch. I'm sure if I mentioned his name someone around here would know him more than likely. Granddad hadn't been here in years, and he said he refused to come back. Grandma seems to think it's because of Mom, and the fact she grew up here before moving to Tennessee with them. Hell Granddad hadn't even visited Tennessee in years. He also really didn't talk to me all that much, it was like he blamed me, and dad for her death.

Anyway Carol looked a lot like mom except for the darker skin. Her dark raven black hair hung straight down to the mid of her back when let hung. Her eyes were like doe eyes with their dark chocolate texture. Her skin was the smoothest caramel color you could ever see, and her lips formed such a perfect smirk you could swear they were velvet. My Aunt Carol was a vision, but she was much like me. She had been hurt so many times she had given up on men. She had chosen a life of solitude, however I knew she needed someone.

Taken my hand in hers I could see some resemblance. Whereas I was pale, I could still see the hint of color in me from the Native American side. I was darkish pale. I looked like the walking dead compared to my aunt.

"Baby, I'm perfectly fine the way I am. If I do meet a man, I want him to love me for me. I want us to be equal and him not pull that I'm-a-man-you're-a-woman bull on me. I want a man who will try, not one who doesn't care," She proclaimed smoothly as she looked me straight in windows of my soul.

"I understand," I mumbled turning to look away from my aunt. My aunt was a very spiritual being, very powerful too. She believed in balance, not one should be higher than the other stuff. She often practiced our ancestor's spiritual beliefs, and not only practiced them but preached them. I'm sure she'd get along with some of the Rez people up here.

"So have you ventured out into the Rez," she questioned as she kicked off her heals and leaned back on the couch as she stretched her legs across mine.

"Yeah, I've met quite a few of the locals," I explained as she smiled and replied, "Met any cousins yet. You know you're related to the Atearas, distantly."

"Sounds like a friend of mine's friend's last name. Quil I think," I told her as she chuckled, "Baby Quil, yeah I think I know whom you're talking about. He's mother was my friend years ago. I should stop by sometime and see how she's doing."

"Who else have you met," she asked as I went on to explain the town of La Push and Forks to her. Once I mentioned Charlie Swan though her attention immediately came to halt as she mentioned how she once knew him from high school, and had dated him before his ex wife.

Finally after a couple of hours she finally retired to one of the spare bedrooms upstairs, while I went out onto the back porch to finish unpacking the outside items. I was in my own mind when I heard something behind snap. Turning around I expected to see anything, but what I saw.

"What are you doing here," I questioned looking at the wolf from earlier that day. This time I wasn't really afraid. Nervous maybe, but I could see finally that this wolf posed no threat.

Placing what was in my hand down on the porch I carefully made my way down the steps and toward the creature, upon approaching it I began to notice just how big it was. It was clear this thing was definitely bigger than a bear.

Reaching out my hand it began to nuzzle it with its mussel. I let my hand run through its rich russet fur as he plopped down onto the grass and rolled over. I took that as my cue to tickle it's stomach like I did Zeus when he tried to act cute. Finally it rolled back over and looked at me with a lopsided grin.

"If you weren't scary I'd call you cute," I chuckled as I patted its head

"Randi are you out here," came Aunt Carol as she stepped out onto the porch in time to see the wolf. She froze as her eyes met its. However instead of screaming, or yelling for me, she simply came down the steps and said, "Get on, get out of here and head home you crazy mutt." The wolf snorted at her before getting up and taking off into the forest.

"Wow, aren't you mean! The first wolf you meet that doesn't bite and you tell it to go away," I said to her still in shock.

"Promise me you'll stay away from him," she said with a dark tone.

"Him, how do you know it's a him…."

"Randi just do what I say. That creature is not safe to be around, considering your heritage," she replied slipping more information than she original wanted.

"Fine," I whispered as she pushed me up to the porch and ordered me inside.

That night as I sat on my balcony I watched the woods for the creature, which would appear every now again to look up at me with yearning eyes. I couldn't understand why it was so tame. I couldn't understand why my Aunt wasn't afraid of it, and most of all I couldn't understand why my fear of it was lessening.

* * *

**Hope you loved it. I loved rereading it to check for the obvious errors. Well anyway I'll try to have another one up as soon as I can.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**+Chapter 6+**_

"Ugggh," I groaned as I covered my head with my pillow, when the light seeped into my room.

"Come on, Randi it's time for work. Your clock has been going off for 15 minutes now," my Aunt Carol boomed from right beside me.

"I don't wanna," I groaned like a teenage girl again.

"Hey, not my problem then if you end up homeless," she chuckled as she sashayed out of the room. Groaning I stuck out my hand and felt for my clock. Once I could feel the off button I flicked my finger, and instantly the sound of the buzzing was gone. Taking a deep breath I rose up off the bed like a cat and stretched on all four limbs. Satisfied with the pops that came from the stretch I rolled sideways off the mattress and made my way toward the bathroom.

I leaned against the shower wall for support as I closed my eyes and tried to get a little more sleep however I soon awoke to ice cold water raining down on me. "AHHHHHH! DAMN YOU CAROL," I screamed as I heard faint laughter from down the hall. Cursing under my breath I finished up in the shower. Wrapping the towel around me I rubbed the mirror of the steam.

"Hey baby where do you keep the skillet," Aunt Carol asked opening the door to the bathroom letting the cold air flood in.

"Second cupboard on the right of the fridge," I answered as I shooed her out. The moment she was out I went to finishing up. I dried my hair, styled it with light curls, and pulled some of it back with a hairpin. I brushed my teeth, applied makeup, and deodorant; then I went to find something to wear.

Walking into my bedroom I made my way over to the walk in closet and began to rummage in it for a pair of black dress pants, and the dark burgundy satin blouse I had. Picking up a pair of black heals I ventured over to my dresser and rummaged in it for a bra and underwear. Also pulling out a tank top to wear under my shirt I threw it onto my bed. Making sure that's all I would need I made my way over and stripped my towel off.

After throwing on my clothes I walked over to my jewelry box and threw on a simple drop diamond necklace and earrings that matched. I also threw on my silver watch before grabbing the matching coat for the dress pants. Searching around for my purse I found it under all the clutter of boxes I still had to put in the basement.

It had been two days since Carol had been here, and neither of us had ventured out of the house for those two days. We had just stayed cooped up enjoying some family time. No one had come to visit and in my opinion I was perfectly happy with that.

"Well don't you look nice," Carol smiled motherly at me as I came down the steps and into the kitchen where she sat the table full of cooked breakfast food.

"Did I ever mention how wonderful you are," I sighed as I took a seat and poured me a cup of coffee. Adding some French vanilla creamer to it she spoke up, "Nope, but I do love it when you remind me. Try some of the bacon, I cooked it just like you liked it when you were younger." Grabbing a couple of pieces along with some eggs, sausage, and a pancake I immediately dug in.

"I could get used to you staying here," I smiled with a mouthful of food.

"I can't if you keep talking with your mouth full," she scorned me before she took a sip of her coffee as she read over the daily newspaper. Swallowing the large lump in my throat, I coughed once before speaking up, "So what are you planning on doing today while I'm gone?"

"Head into town, maybe visit some old friends," she shrugged as she stood up.

"Come on you're going to be late for work," she said as she went to make me a to-go coffee.

I followed Carlisle around as he explained what all I needed to do, and what I had to do. In no time I was sitting at my very own desk sorting through files for the good old doctor. Though this work was boring, I managed to keep myself busy by the computer, and the Ipod I had brought. Carlisle said it didn't really get busy this time of day anyway so he didn't mind, but he had asked that I keep one ear free of an earpiece.

Suddenly I heard someone clearing their throat right as I finished sorting through the 'R' files. "Can I help you sir," I asked before looking up to find Jacob leaning against the counter.

"May I ask what you're doing here," I questioned him as I scooted closer.

"I thought you said you wouldn't be working until next week," Jake smirked at me as he began fiddling with little paperweights on my desk.

"Change of plans. Carlisle finally gave in and fired the temporary. She was beginning to give him a huge headache," I explained as I leaned closer to him unintentionally.

"So, who's the woman staying up at your house," Jake asked suddenly as my eyes widened. However, Jake quickly explained, "Embry was passing by, when he saw some woman driving away from your home."

"Oh, that's my Aunt Carol. She'll be here for a while until she's sure I'm settled. Do you know my family's original from the rez," I told him as I leaned back in the chair.

"Nope, how so," he asked.

"Apparently my mom's dad was original from here. He raised her and my aunt here for a while before moving back down to Tennessee where my grandma's family was. Apparently not only do I have Dutch, Irish, and Cherokee in me, I also have Quileute, not like it shows, but still," I shrugged with a simple smile before adding, "Oh and apparently my family is distantly related to the family name Ateara. My grandfather had a cousin with that last name he left behind."

"That's Quil's last name. You're related to Quil," he chuckled.

"Guess so, but distantly," I replied right as a patient walked through the doors of the Emergency Room. Jake stepped out of the way as soon as they made their way to me. Apparently the guy had an appointment to get X-Rays and he had no clue where the room was. I eventually had to say goodbye to Jacob as people began to flow into the room.

By the time I got off of work I was exhausted, but I had promised I'd stop by Carlisle's that day. So despite my droopy eyes I drove over to my father's to visit with the family. Pulling into the drive I parked the car and stepped out. Walking up to the front door I didn't even knock as I opened it and came right on in. At first I couldn't find anyone until I walked into the living room where Emmett sat watching the new movie 'The Blind Side.'

"This movie made me cry when I saw it," I frowned as I placed my purse on the chair and took a seat next to my brother as he gave me a warm smile, "So where's Rosalie and the others."

"Rosalie, visiting a friend in Italy, and I decided to stay behind. Bella, and Alice are down in Seattle shopping with Jasper who begrudgingly tagged along. Mom's in the kitchen cooking for you, and Carlisle should be home any minute. Oh and Edward is trying to sneak up behind you," Emmett smirked as I turned and growled at my adoptive brother.

"Try it Edward, and let's see how much vampire I actually have in me," I warned him as he came and took a seat beside me.

"So how's my favorite sister," Edward smiled warmly at me as I leaned my head against his shoulder and kicked off my shoes. Bringing my legs up into Emmett's lap I finally managed to settle enough to where I was comfortable.

"Let's see, filing papers; boring. Telling people where to go; boring. Overall job; boring. The only thing interesting was seeing someone come in with a fish hook stuck in his ear, no telling what happened there. Oh and Jake came and saw me so that was a blast," I sighed closing my eyes as Edward softly ran his hands through my hair.

"Well, at least it's a job and your making money," he replied right as Esme entered the living room.

"Hope you like Italian, because I fixed this old recipe that Carlisle had kept away from years ago," Esme smiled as I opened my eyes finally to look at her. "That sounds pretty wonderful right about now," I yawned as she walked away. In only a couple of moments she was back with a plate of lasagna, breadsticks, and a glass of water.

I immediately dug in as the boys continued to watch the movie, while Esme and I discussed what work was like for me today. At some point or another Carlisle arrived home and joined into the conversation, while also explaining why the kid had gotten a fishhook stuck in his ears. Apparently he wanted to pierce his ears, but his parents would let him. So the kid went out to the garage and got his fishhook to pierce his ears because he couldn't find a needle. However the fishhook got stuck and he eventually had to fess up to his parents what he had done. They immediately rushed him to the hospital after trying for an hour to help him themselves.

"Oh by the way I think I might know why your thoughts our blocked," Carlisle said suddenly when Esme started discussing my half vampire qualities.

"Really," I said as Edward began to tune in.

"You could be blocking them on accident. Bella was the same way. She started out that way even before she turned. You may have many gifts instead of just one. I think with some meditations you might be able to break the block, and once you do I also believe that the headaches will go away. This block might be what's causing the problems with your visions," Carlisle explained as Edward nodded and replied, "Seems reasonable enough, but what kind of meditations."

"Ones that would involve countless hours sitting somewhere she finds peacefully and blocking out everything as she focuses on breaking the block. You and Jasper might have to help her though. It won't be easy at first, but once she gets the hang of it she might not need you two after that," Carlisle told him as I sat back in my seat.

"When would be the best time to start," I asked looking between the two.

"As soon as possible. I fear these visions you're having are trying to tell you something and they're getting angry because you're blocking them. The angrier they get the more frequent they'll become, and so will the headaches as well. The nausea I presume will go away as well since it could be attached to the headaches," Carlisle replied as Edward said, "Well as soon as Jasper gets back we could try and see if it works." I nodded in agreement as Emmett suddenly sniffled from beside me. Turning to look at him I noticed his glistening eyes, and immediately burst into laughter.

"What, this freaking movie can get to you," Emmett said pointing at the T.V. screen where the Blind Side was still playing.

"Gosh you dork," I chuckled as I playfully shoved him, which of course really didn't move him.

Later that night after I got home I found Carol in the kitchen with Sheriff Swan talking up a storm. Quietly, not to disturb them, I headed up stairs. Entering my room I frowned. It was so lonely here, and not to mention boring. Sighing I undressed and put on some comfortable clothing. Making my way back downstairs I crept back outside where Zeus was chained up. After getting his leash on him we made our way down the side of the road as I headed for the beach. Though it was dark the moon was full, and it cast a bright enough glow to light the dark around me.

I let Zeus's leash extend further so he could race ahead and sniff around. Not paying attention to where I was going, I realized after a couple of moments I had passed the beach, and was now making my way up to Jake's drive where surprisingly the boys were hanging out. Hoping they couldn't see me this far I began to turn, however right as I did they called out to me. My shoulders slumped in defeat as I let out a puff of air. Turning back around I waved as they motioned for me to come up. Slowly I made my way up Jake's drive.

When I reached his porch Zeus immediately tore after Embry as he outstretched his arms for him. Handing over his leash I took a seat next to Jake on his porch swing.

"So what are you doing out so late. I would think you'd be in bed after a long day of work," Jake smiled at me as he ever so casually placed his arms around my shoulders.

"Uggh, I would be if it wasn't so lonely. Aunt Carol is at my house right now chatting it up with Sheriff Swan. An ex of hers apparently," I mumbled leaning my head against Jake as I closed my eyes. It was so comfortable despite the awkwardness of it. Jake was just so warm and I was just so cold, not just from the air and the wind, but from my own natural temperature.

"Wow, scary," Embry chuckled, as did Quil.

"So, I heard we're related. Talked to my grandfather about it and he confirmed it too," Quil grinned at me before taking a sip from his 2 liter of Dr. Pepper.

"Yep, Aunt Carol apparently changed your diapers when you were little, and your mom brought you down to see us. I can't really remember, but apparently it happened," I smiled as the door opened suddenly and Billy wheeled himself out.

"I thought I heard a softer voice coming from out here," Billy smiled at me.

"Yeah, I was out walking Zeus when they noticed me. I knew if I didn't come up here they'd chase after me," I chuckled right as I shivered from the wind.

"Here let me get you something, it's freezing out here tonight," Billy said motioning to Quil to go inside. Within just a moment or two he came back with a blanket in hand. Helping Jake to cover me up, I found that I was warm within no time.

"Man I could just fall asleep right here if it wasn't for me having to work tomorrow," I smiled as I nuzzled closer into Jake.

"Well you're welcome to anytime. Our home is like a boarding house to most of the boys here on the reservation," Billy replied right as Rachel walked outside.

"Hey dad, I'm heading over to Paul's," she said catching site of me. Giving me one evil glare she trotted off to her car. Getting in and starting it up, she pulled out of there faster than you could say 'what the hell.'

"Excuse Rachel, she's a little testy lately with Paul and all," Billy apologized for her rudeness.

"No problem. I've seen much worse," I replied shrugging my shoulders.

"Well you want anything to drink, or eat. I just got Jake to run to the store today," Billy asked clasping his hands together.

"I've already eaten, but a soda sounds pretty good right about now," I said pointedly as I looked at the Dr. Pepper in Quil's hand. He rolled his eyes before passing it over to me. It was still half full so I quickly downed ¼ of it before putting it back down.

"Well the game is on so I think I'm going to go back inside. You have a nice night Randi. Don't let these boys scare you to much," Billy smiled before Embry helped him back inside.

"Guess I should get going to. Mom will freak if I come home late knowing I had to work tomorrow," Quil spoke up as he looked over at Embry.

"Guess that means I gotta drive you there doesn't it," he groaned before finally standing along with Embry. Slowly they made their way off the porch as they headed over to Embry's car. Waving goodbye they left Jacob and I to cuddle on the porch swing.

"Comfortable," Jake asked when my eyes began to flutter as I fought the sleepiness.

"Yap," I mumbled right as Zeus began to whine.

"I need to head home though," I told him without moving.

"Yeah, I guess you do," Jake sighed from above me.

"But neither of us want to though," I whispered without thinking. Jake looked down at me as I looked up at him. As he leaned closer I pulled away and sat up.

"Wanna walk me home, just incase I collapse of exhaustion," I mumbled taking Zeus by the leash as I stood up. Jacob finally stood, but before he went anywhere he placed the blanket around me, and then took the leash from my hands. Motioning for me to walk ahead I headed on down the steps and then down the drive as he caught up beside me.

"So what really made you want to leave the house," Jacob questioned looking at me with caring eyes.

"Loneliness. Just tired of being alone," I mumbled as we took a detour onto the beach.

"How long have you…well how long has it been…"

"Since I've been with somebody," I answered for him, "Awhile. Sean was the last person I was with, and that's been about a year ago."

"You still care for him," Jake asked suddenly.

"Of course I do. You can never stop caring for a person, no matter how evil they become. It's the love that faded away for us, and the trust. There were just a lot of things that kept us from continuing our relationship. It's safe to say I'll probably never go back to him," I told him truthfully.

"Is that why you're so guarded? I mean because of him," Jake asked catching me of guard. It took me a moment to recover before nodding.

"I just don't trust many people anymore. It's hard for me to let my heart open for just anyone," I mumbled making it barely audible for him to hear, but he did.

"That will fade away, eventually. You just got to try to let your heart open, so that people can get a feel for who you are. If you don't eventually people around you will pull away as well," Jacob said trying to pull the whole love guru trick on me.

"I made a promise long ago not to get involved with anyone ever again. It's a promise I intend to stick to," I whispered. Jake suddenly stopped, making me hesitate, before turning to look at him.

"That's a promise that can kill you. Randi I can promise you that someone out here, closer than you think, is waiting for you let them in. Waiting for you to give your heart to them. I can also promise you they won't break it either," Jacob replied, as he looked me directly in the eyes. Nervous under his intense stare I turned to look up at the moon.

"It's so pretty," I whispered as I heard Jacob sigh in defeat. He knew he had already lost the conversation.

"Yeah it is. Just as gorgeous as you," he said continuing to look at me. Smiling I turned to look at him. His eyes bore into mine, while mine got lost in his. It was then that I knew something. Something that I knew would change me if I let it, however I was tough, foolish, and out right defiant. Therefore I pushed the feelings I had away and motioned for us to keep walking.

By the time we reached my house Aunt Carol had already gone to bed, and Sheriff Swan had left. Jake walked me to my door. Opening it I turned to take Zeus's leash from his hand. Looking up at him and smiled, "Goodnight Jake."

"Sweet dreams, Randi," he replied before leaning in and giving me a chaste kiss upon my lips. So stunned, I barely had time to register it before he was already halfway down my driveway. Backing into the house I shut the door and took Zeus off of his leash. Then ever so slowly I slid down the door and took a seat on the floor as I placed my hand where his lips had just touched. The goose bumps on my arms were still raised, and the hair on the back of my neck was still on end from the shock, but the blood in my veins ran warm and the butterflies in my stomach traveled to my head, making me swoon ever so softly.

Though I didn't want to admit it. I knew I was slowly beginning to grow on Jake. Whether it was a good thing or not, I just hoped the outcome would be better than the last.

* * *

**Hope you liked because I'm too tired to write another one tonight. Oh and I better get some reviews, cause I worked my butt off on this one peoples. Anyway, goodnight and sweet dreams.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**+Chapter 7+**_

Chirp, Chirp, Chirp

Buzz, Buzz, Buzz

Squawk, Squawk, Squawk

"God make it stop," I finally cried making the boys sitting beside me laugh. "It can't be this hard to meditate," I groaned glaring at the two brothers. Edward and Jasper opened their eyes finally to take a good look at my frustration.

"You're not trying hard enough," Jasper shrugged as I turned and gave him one of my famous death glares, "I'm trying hard enough, it's just that this doesn't work."

"It does work, because Carlisle knows someone who tried it years ago, before you. So just sit down, close your eyes, and let peace flood over you," Edward whispered as he and Jasper went back to meditating. Growling I closed my eyes as I concentrated.

In my opinion it would have been much more peaceful if we had went to La Push Beach where I actually could find peace, but no we had to use my backyard as the next peaceful place because apparently the Cullens weren't allowed to go into La Push.

Focusing my full energy on meditating I didn't hear Aunt Carol make her way over to us until it was too late.

"Tea anyone," she boomed as I screamed out of shock, and in the process fell on my back with my legs still crossed up in the air. Growling in anger I untangled myself and stood. I stalked off without, so much as a goodbye leaving the three of them to laugh in my wake.

Stalking into the house I immediately headed for my room where I threw open my drawer and pulled out my two-piece red and black bathing suit. Throwing off my clothes I threw on the bathing suit. Redressing into my original clothes I headed back outside to the shed where I grabbed my surfboard. Maybe with luck there would be some waves today down at the beach, and maybe, just hopefully, I could remember how to surf after all these years.

After shooing the boys away from my home, and telling Carol she could put a cork in it for a little while about them being over, I managed to start making my way down the highway and toward the beach. Upon arriving I found the beach completely deserted at these wee hours of morning, not to mention the waves were perfect. Kicking off my shoes and throwing down my towel, and cell; I headed for the water.

I managed to forget the world was around me for at least an hour and a half before I finally came back into shore. As I took my first step on shore I managed to feel it coming long before it did. So as the images blurred my vision I found my self safely sitting on the ground with my head tucked in between my knees. Clutching my skull I fought the pain as it continued its rampage throughout my brain.

The image was off a little girl playing with a ball on the side of the road. A boy wasn't paying attention. His friend was distracting him without knowing. There was a big blue truck. Then the ball rolled out into the middle of the road. The car was coming, and the little girl was walking. Then the sign of the name of the road. I was on this road.

The visions came to a halt as I dry heaved from the nausea. With what strength I had I stood and looked at the road. I saw the blue truck. My eyes widened, and as if I was in slow motion I looked down the road and I saw the little girl making her way out onto the road.

Without realizing what was happening my legs began to move toward the little girl. The faster my heart beat against my chest, the faster my legs began to move. Pretty soon I was racing the truck to get to the girl. I knew the man wouldn't be able to see her in time because of the sharp turn, but I had seen down on the beach. I had seen her clear as day.

Just as I skidded around the bend the truck swerved along with me. With an extra push of adrenalin I threw myself in front of the vehicle and right into the little girl. Barely escaping the front bumper, we rolled into a nearby ditch right as the truck honked its horn loudly as it passed by. Breathing heavily I could barely hear the screams from the boys as they raced over to us.

"HOLY SHIT, CLAIRE," came Quil's frantic voice as he dropped down next to us.

"She's okay," I gasped as I tried getting my breath again.

"Randi?" All the sudden I felt frantic hands grasp me and help me sit up. Turning I saw Paul's bewildered face, along with Sam's curious eyes.

"How did you…."

"Thank you," came a child like whisper. Turning I smiled at the little girl and replied, "No problem," I said as I finally stood pulling away from Paul.

"I was walking down the road and I had seen Claire just as the truck came flying down it. I did the best I could," I lied as Sam still kept his eyes fiercely trained on me. It was clear he didn't believe the story I had just told.

"That's where I just came from, and I saw you down on the beach," Sam said with a stern glare.

"Are you sure your eyes aren't getting bad with old age," I sneered unhappily.

"Hey, both of you, let's just calm down. All that matters is that Claire's alive and it's all thanks to Randi," Quil cut in as he stood up to a man he quite clearly not only respected, but feared. Sam stared him down for a moment before slowly nodding.

"Come on, we need to get you both a blanket so that the shock won't get to you," Sam announced as he began to make his way up the driveway we were on, and from the look of the mailbox it was quite clearly his driveway.

"I'm fine," I stated irritably as my vision blurred for just a second.

"Your in shock, not to mention a run like that can make you forget your pain. Your adrenalin is what's keeping you from realizing it. Trust me we need to get you in some warmer clothes than that bathing suit you're wearing," Sam coaxed forcing a smile as Paul nudged me forward. With an aggravated huff I finally began to follow Sam down the drive.

Walking out of Emily's bathroom I began to feel much more like a ghost than I ever had. Glancing at myself in the mirror, as I passed by, I could instantly tell wearing Emily's dark brown blouse definitely didn't complement my complexion that well. Not to mention the tiny little tan short shorts definitely weren't me. My pixie poster didn't go as well with it as Alice's did whenever she wore something similar.

Thankfully Emily was the same bra size as me so I was able to keep my wits about walking into the room. However the bottom part of my bathing suit, despite Emily drying it, still made me feel a little awkward as I sat down on her couch next to Paul. Paul immediately wrapped me up in the quilt Emily had pulled out for me. Then he ever so carefully placed his arms around me to warm me up.

"Sorry Randi, I would have given you a pair of pants if they weren't all washing still. Note to self: Always keep another pair lying around incase of an emergency," Emily smiled warmly at me. However only one side seemed to smile fully, but the other side seemed to be more of a grimace.

"How's Claire," I questioned Quil as he looked down at the little tyke.

"Knocked out apparently, I think the whole traumatic event kind of got to her, it would me too if I had been in a near death experience. Thank god you were there to save her," Quil replied as he gently combed his hands through Claire's locks of hair.

"So is Claire like your sister or something," I asked trying to switch the subject away from what had happened earlier as it was clear Sam was waiting for something to slip unintentionally from my lips.

"No, Claire's sort of…"

"He's taking care of her for Emily. She's Emily's niece," Sam answered for him as he watched my every movement.

"Oh, well…that's nice," I mumbled as the first try at conversation faded into nothing.

"How you been feeling lately. Last time I saw you, those headaches were still getting to you," Paul questioned with care in his eyes.

"They **were** getting better. I was taking medication from the good old doctor, and trying his idea of meditating, however I think it just might be making it worse. He says that it might be my eyes getting bad or something. I might need glasses," I said lying at the end. I knew why I was having headaches, but they didn't, and I wasn't planning on ever telling them.

"That doesn't sound so…"

"Hey, I heard from my neighbor there was almost an accident down here. Is everyone okay," came Jacob's voice from the doorway. Just the sound of his voice brought a smile to my mine, however I quickly tried to hide it as I turned and nodded at him, "Yeah we're good Jake." The moment he saw Paul's arms wrapped around me I saw his eyes narrow considerably as he made his way over to the couch. Taking the seat on the opposite side of me I ever so slowly escaped Paul's embrace and fell automatically into Jake's. For whatever reason I felt the need to do that I do not know, but it seemed to feel right as his arms tightened around me, as just the small touch of his skin warmed away shivers of what leftover shock I had from earlier.

"The way dad's friend was telling it, it was a real miracle the way you pushed yourself and Claire out of the of his Toyota," Jake smiled down at me as Paul grimaced from beside us. It was clear he was still unhappy that I had turned him away, not only today, but also at the party we had not to long ago.

"It wasn't a miracle, it was fate," I frowned as I looked away from him and off into the kitchen where Emily was.

"Well I think I'm loving fate or Claire's mom would have killed me," Quil joked with a snicker.

"Next time you should be paying more attention," Sam warned him as Quil simply nodded.

"Well, I think it's time I headed on home. I'm not feeling so great," I said as I began to feel my eyes drooping, and my vision blurring. Not to mention the fact that every time I moved a body part it felt like everything was in slow motion. Standing up I could hear the boys protesting, but I tried telling them everything was fine, but as I took my first step toward the door I could feel the sudden swooning feeling course through me. Stopping I placed my hand against the couch and my other to my head as I closed my eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay," came a distant voice. I couldn't really tell if it was Jacob or Paul until I opened my eyes and found Jake looking intently at me. I went to nod as I began to try and make my way toward the door again, however the moment my body moved everything around me seemed to blur, before it faded to black. The last thing I heard or felt were the boys yelling, and arms catching me right before I fell to the floor.

_A dim forest. A man. The Volturi. Alec and his sister went to attack the man. A girl took a step in front of them and pushed them away with an invisible force. Then another vampire attacked from behind, but the man suddenly burst into a creature. No, the creature! A russet wolf! It snarled at the vampire before launching itself upon him. Everything blurred as the girl went to turn and look at the wolf. Then the voice faded away right as you strained to here the name she called._

"What's wrong with her," came a worried voice from far away.

"I don't know. Maybe the adrenalin like you said, maybe even just a simple head rush. Has she been sick at all," came a voice I recognized much more clearly.

"Not as of lately," came another familiar female voice.

"Uggh, what happened," I groaned as I opened my eyes letting bright light seep in. Immediately I shut them again as I brought my hand up to my eyes.

I felt my bed dip beside me and a warmth that made even a heating blanket pale in comparison. "You fainted," came a husky voice as I raised my hand just enough to see them. As my eyes adjusted I found the features of an angel above me. Jake simply brushed my hair back out of my face as he turned to look over at the other people in the room, my room to be exact.

"Is there anything that could help," Jake asked as Carlisle's replied, "Nothing really, other than letting her rest. If it gets any more serious she should be taken into the hospital, but from what you told me I'm pretty sure it was just her coming of the adrenalin rush she was having at the time."

"Okay, thanks Carlisle. I wouldn't have called you if I had known it wasn't that serious," Aunt Carol said as she handed Jacob a wet rag to dab my face with. As Carol and Carlisle talked about my health I let my eyelids drift shut again as Jake gently dabbed the wet rag against my exposed skin

"God I feel like such drama queen. I promise someday you'll get to see me when I'm not either sick, or dealing with a bunch of drama," I promised Jacob with a slight strained giggle.

"Don't worry about it. I don't mind catching you when you fall, or helping you when you're hurt. Makes me feel like a big manly hero," He chuckled as the two adults made their way out of the room. It was obvious they were discussing something they didn't want either of us to hear, or at least Jake to hear.

"We don't need your ego that big," I smirked still keeping my eyes firmly closed.

"What's bad about having a big ego," Jake asked with a slight playfulness in his voice.

"The bigger they are the faster they fall," I replied as Jake laughed, but somehow he managed to utter through his laughter, "I think you got that saying messed up, but I'll give it to you just this once." All the sudden the bed began to rise as the warmth left me. My hand shot out and grabbed Jake's. Opening my eyes I saw his surprised look as I pulled him back down.

"Don't leave. I like the warmth," I begged with puppy dog eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. I was just grabbing you a water. You're throat sounds dry," he smiled as I hesitantly let him go as he walked over to the door and exited, however he was back within moments handing me over a water. Taking a big gulp I handed it back to him as I went to sit up in bead. Jake took a seat beside me once more. Kicking off his shoes he propped his legs up on the bed as he wrapped his one arm around me. Leaning my head against his chest, I ever so carelessly placed my hand over his heart. I could feel the continuous thump as it pounded against his chest.

"I could get used to this," I smiled tenderly.

"I hope that means I get to hold you more often," Jake grinned looking down at me.

"Whatever you like as long as you don't take away the warmness," I muttered half drunkenly. It was obvious that either Carlisle had either given me a shot, or had told Jake to spike my water with something, because normally I didn't say such things like that.

"I promise I won't take away the warmness," Jake laughed right as my eyelids began to droop.

"By the way what did my dad give me," I mumbled, right before sleep took over. However right before my eyes closed for good I saw the shocked expression upon Jake.

* * *

**Ooooh wonder what's going to happen, well….you'll have to find out next time hehehe. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as much as I enjoyed writing it. I know it's not much, but it's the best I've got as of now.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**+Chapter 8+**_

Opening my eyes I groaned at the time I saw on my clock. It was 3:00 in the morning. Rolling over I expected to find a pile of pillows, however I found a huge dark lump. Blinking my eyes I managed to finally adjust them to the darkness. Lying beside me was my Aunt Carol.

Rolling my eyes I sat up. Slowly I slipped off the bed and headed over to my bedroom door. Then I thought better of it as I turned back and headed to the bathroom.

After I was done, I made my way over to the balcony, and took a seat in my hammock. Letting it rock me gently I listened to the nightly sounds. Then suddenly something popped up in my head as the events before I passed out early replayed in my head.

"_By the way what did my dad give me," I mumbled, right before sleep took over. However right before my eyes closed for good I saw the shocked expression upon Jake. _

"Oh no," I groaned as I covered my face with my hands. What had I done? I was supposed to keep that a secret. No one was supposed to know, and now Jake…. he knew.

"Randi," came a whisper. Raising my head I looked around, however I managed to find no one in sight.

"Randi," there came the whisper once more, along with a rock that I had to duck out of the way for. Finally I managed to find the source of the frantic whispers. Looking over the railing there stood Jake, and Embry in all their half naked glory.

"It's freezing out here, what are you all doing out here in just a pair of shorts, better yet why in the hell are you two here," I whispered harshly to them as they both just gave me playful little grins.

"Why don't you come down here and find out," called Embry with his wolfish little grin. Growling I shook my head at them, "I'll be down in a minute, just give me a second to find a way to slip out."

"We don't have time. Just jump," Jacob called out to me from way down below. Taking in a large gulp of air I shook my head.

"If there's one thing I hate more than wolves it's heights, so you can go shove that up…" but before I could finish Jacob was already climbing up to my balcony. It was like in one fast motion he was holding onto a nearby tree, and then the next he was standing beside me.

"How did you…what…"

"Here, wrap your arms and legs around me," he ordered. Shaking my head back and forth I backed away from him, but he managed to catch both of my wrists and bring my hands to his face. Looking me in my eyes he breathed, "Trust me. I won't let anything ever happen to you."

Letting go of all of the tension I allowed him to lift me onto his back. Before I knew it he was hurling us off the balcony. I closed my eyes, and surprisingly didn't let one sound of a scream escape my lips. How I did that I don't know. What I also didn't know was how we managed to land safely on the ground still standing. Sliding off of Jake's back I fell into the arms of Embry as I came close to fainting.

"How did you…"

"We don't have time come on," Embry said ushering me over to the woods.

"What's going on? Jake where are we going," I questioned frantically as they made sure I kept up pace with them. At one point I swore I saw enough frustration on Embry's face that I was sure he was about to sling me over his shoulders or something.

However after a couple of moments the boys slowed down as a light in the distance appeared. I could hear music, I could smell a fire, and barbecue. Looking over at the boys questioningly they just smiled at me.

As we broke through the brush I found almost all the gang; Paul, Jared, Quil, Sam, Emily, Rachel, Leah, Seth, and many more. The only ones missing were the adults.

"May I ask what's going on," I said pointedly looking over at Jake.

"We get bored easily. It's a midnight barbecue," Embry said shrugging as if it was nothing.

"Ooookay," I chuckled taking a seat beside Emily who smiled generously at me.

"Do they do this often," I asked looking over at her.

"Yeah, pretty much. Us girls just get dragged along," Emily inquired pointing over to the group of girls over by the pit of fire roasting marsh-mellows.

"Wandi," came a childlike cry before little Claire flung herself upon me.

"Whoa, there don't crush her," Quil laughed coming to fetch the kid.

"What brought all of this on," I laughed looking between him and Claire.

"She likes you. Guess saving her from getting ran over by a car can help that," Quil smiled as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't think it's such a good idea for a girl her age to be out this late. Maybe you should take her on home," I warned him turning all motherly for a moment.

"Where do you think I was going before she caught site of you," he laughed as he hoisted her up onto his shoulders, "Well, I'll be back soon." With that he disappeared into the darkness making his way further into the woods.

"He seems really close with her," I replied with a kind grin.

"He is. I think it would kill him if anything happened to her. He really appreciates what you did today as does everyone else," Emily divulged to me as our eyes swept over the bonfire.

"Who's that," I asked pointing over at a girl sitting beside Jared with her eyes fluttering every few minutes from exhaustion.

"That's Kim Connweller; Jared's girlfriend," Emily replied as she handed me a stick with a couple of marsh-mellows on it.

"He looks happy with her. Have they always been like that," I asked watching as the white puffy part turned to a golden brown.

"No not always. He really didn't even know she existed, until BAM one day he looked at her and that was that," Emily explained with a far off look in her eye as she looked across the fire at her fiancé.

"That's weird. There is no such thing as love at first sight," I grumbled remember those words had once been different many years ago. Those words didn't used to ring true in my mind. To me, anyone who didn't believe in it was a fool. Things had definitely changed.

"Oh there is. It's just finding the right person," Emily smiled a love-struck smile.

"I'll believe it when I see it," I told her as she simply just continued to grin as she looked behind me. I soon realized why. Without warning I felt a pair of arms encircle my waist and someone prop their head up upon my shoulder. Turning my head I found Jake bent over behind me.

"Let me guess, they're out of hotdogs," I frowned while pulling away from him. Jake nodded as he simply stepped over the log and took a seat in between Emily and me.

"Embry ate all of them," Jake joked pointing over to Embry who had about twelve on his plate.

"God! Where do you guys put all of this stuff! I'd be throwing it all up if I ate that much," I gawked as Embry and the others stuffed one hotdog into their mouth after another, almost as if they were M&Ms.

"We're men, there's a difference between you and us," he replied wagging a finger in front of me. Suddenly I remembered what I had been thinking about earlier. If only he really knew how different I was.

"Oh, before I passed out earlier, you know when you were in my room, did I happen to say anything? I mean because when I'm very sleepy I can say some pretty weird shit," I replied as I took a look at my marsh-mellows to find they had already burned to a crisp a long time ago. Pull them off of the skewer I placed two more on and placed them near the fire, instead of in it this time.

"Yeah you did. You called Carlisle your dad, but don't worry about it. I asked him what you meant and he just said you thought of him like a father. Yet you did have me worried there for a moment," he replied as someone handed him a plate of hamburgers. Thanking them he turned back to look at me as I asked, "Why, would that scare you?"

"Well, supposedly there's this whole story in my… our people's history. As it's told, our people descended from wolves…well let me make this easier instead of explaining the whole story. The Quileute tribe from long ago found hunters from another tribe hunting on their lands. They threatened to tell the others what they were, so they made a treaty. As long as they stayed on their side, we'd stay on our side. We'd never harm them as long as they promised to stick to their…diet," Jake explained as I rose an eyebrow.

"Diet? Treaty?"

"As the legend goes they were supposedly vampires," Jake scowled before taking a bite of his burger off of his plate. Pulling my marsh-mellows out of the fire I handed them to him as I went to stand. A cold shiver took over my body as I left the shield of his, however right now it was more uncomfortable being around him than away from him.

He knew, whether he realized it or not, he knew about my family and what they really were. As I went to leave he placed his plate on the ground and took after me. "Hey what's wrong? What did I say," Jacob called frantically as I stopped to look at him.

Everything about Jake seemed so…wonderful. He _was_ wonderful. I couldn't hurt him. I couldn't put him in danger. I couldn't let him go through the mess of my life. He didn't deserve it; none of them deserved it. Besides I could already tell this legend is what made them hate my family, and if they hated my family, how would they feel when they found out I was part of them. How would they feel if they knew I was half vampire, that I had to drink blood to keep going every other month, and that I had abilities that could ultimately take over me if I let them. The animal inside me, I could feel it every day as it cried for me to let go, but I held onto my humanity, and I'm still continuing to hold onto that part that makes me who I am.

"I made a mistake by letting you bring me here. Jake, just…leave me alone," I breathed before sprinting into the woods. For a few moments I could here him coming after me, but then the sound of his footsteps suddenly disappeared, and I was all alone in the quiet darkness of the woods.

Coming to a halt I took a deep breath as I let everything flood over me. I'd never be able to live a normal life; not as long as I had to worry about hurting someone, or them coming after us. Meeting Jake, and Paul, and all of them…it was a mistake. I should have listened to Sean when he told me to leave. I was growing attached without taking time to realize, that sometimes… even if they were few… some people still believed strongly in our kind, and they did want us dead.

"You can't stay here you know that right," turning around abruptly I found Sean standing by my side as he looked up at the sky.

"I thought you lef…"

"I'm always watching, I thought you'd realize that by now," Sean smiled brightly, but soon his smile disappeared as he spoke, "except when you're around them. I just happened to catch your scent entering into Forks. I was hunting."

"Hopefully game, and not the hunters," I replied with a thin frown.

"Of course, I know it upsets you," Sean replied taking my hand as he walked me through the forest.

"There's many things that upset me Sean. One being you left me, and two you tracking me for them," I hissed angrily as I went to jerk my hand away from his, but it was with no luck; his hand was as hard as stone. The only thing it accomplished was me bruising my wrist.

"I told you before Randi, I have no choice," Sean said stopping to look me in my eyes. Gently brushing the hair out of my face I whispered softly as his lips approached mine, "But you had a choice when _she _came along." Sean stopped, and hovered for a moment, yet that still didn't stop him from pressing his lips against mine. I shoved against his chest as he let go of my hands and took to holding me in place. Suddenly a howl rung out, and we broke apart. Turning in the direction of the howl I found the all-familiar russet wolf growling in Sean's direction. When it went to leap for him, something took over me, and within a split second I caught it by it's mussel and slammed both of us into the ground. Holding it in place I growled at Sean, "LEAVE, NOW, AND DON'T COME BACK." Sean looked in astonishment as my eyes gleamed a dark maroon, but all the same he turned and fled.

Fearful to let go of the wolf immediately I held it in place until it grew calm and it's breathing evened out, "What got into you?" Those words I didn't expect an answer from, and it's not like I got one either. Finally turning the creature loose I propped myself up on both my hands and knees and hung my head waiting for my own creature inside of me to subside. When I finally looked up I found the beast crouched in front of me with a pair of puppy dog eyes. Rolling my eyes I reached my hand out to ruffle its fur before standing, bad idea though. I collapsed beside a tree as the shock from the transformation wore off. Transformation, well I guess you really couldn't call it that if that's what you were. It had happened at least 30 times in my life, this was the first one this year.

The wolf came up beside me and nudged me with its nose as if asking if I was going to be fine. Nodding as if the thing understood me I replied, "I'll be fine, just not really that easy to stop you." Chuckling I leaned my head against its furry chest and whispered, "Now is when I wish Jake was here to carry me." The creature bent down and licked my face in agreement. Giggling I pushed it away and slowly stood, and this time I managed to succeed in doing so.

Making my way toward the direction of my house, I soon found the wolf instep beside me. "You know, you're really not all that creepy, in fact you're kind of cute," I smiled running my hand through its fur, "Especially from saving me from that crazy idiot." The wolf snorted and I took that as if it was laughing.

"He didn't always used to be a bad guy. He used to be an angel until she came a calling for me like they always send her to do. Stupid Volturri they're the ones that ruined our relationship," I growled kicking a large rock nearby, which only seemed to grant me pain. Hopping on one foot I grabbed my other and cuddled it for a moment, before slowly setting it down and sighing heavily.

"Can this day get any worse," I growled angrily looking up at the sky right as thunder rolled throughout the heavens above, and then as if God had a huge bucket of water the rain came crashing down upon us.

"Remind me to never say that again," I replied through grinded teeth as I turned to look at the creature beside me, "With the way this weather is going I'm never going to get home," I mumbled as I continued trudging my way through the rain. Then I felt the wolf's wet nose nudge my hand, turning I found it lying on the ground looking at me and then it's back.

"No," I yelped. It was worse enough I was talking to this animal as if it was human and understood me, but to actually understand it's actions, and the looks it gave me, it was absolutely unnerving. However what was definitely unnerving was the fact that this wolf wanted me to ride it home. It might be as big as a bear, probably bigger actually, but I was not about to get on it's back and let it give me a ride to my home.

However, the answer I gave it was not fitting enough for it to hear. It pawed at my leg continually until I finally sighed in defeat and hopped on. Let's just say I never knew a creature like it could be as fast with it's body mass. Within a matter of minutes we were in my backyard. Slowly sliding off I ruffled the wolf's wet matted hair before saying goodnight and heading in.

I don't know what I was suspecting, maybe an empty house, or go straight to bed without having any complications. I mean that's what a normal person would have thought, but no I got the other end of the stick. The one where I found Carlisle and Aunt Carol standing in the kitchen glaring me down disapprovingly, along with Edward who sat in the corner with Bella.

"Where… were… you," my Aunt seethed.

"I was with Jake and the others. I got caught in the rain and it took me a while to get back, besides it's none of your business. I'm old enough to take care of myself and live by myself might I add," I said pointedly as I passed the four.

"We had Bella and Edward out looking for you ever since I realized you were gone. I can't believe you were so irresponsible to not leave a note to let us know where you were. You could have got hurt and we would have never known," Aunt Carol went on angrily as she followed me to the stairs.

"I apologize to Edward and Bella for the inconvenience, but like I said I'm an adult I have a right to do what I please. If you want someone to blame, blame Jake for doing a superman move and dragging me away from this house," I glared unhappily at her right as Edward came in to see what was going on, even though I knew he knew just by reading my Aunt's thoughts.

"Miss. Woods give her a break, she could have done much worse, and you know as well as I do, that he wouldn't have let anything happen to her," Edward spoke up on my behalf. Aunt Carol closed her eyes and sighed heavily before nodding. While she was distracted I quickly high tailed it upstairs where I found Bella waiting for me. God I forgot how fast they were.

"So, Jacob…" she smiled as she picked random things up off my desk to look at.

"What about him," I replied taking a little figurine of mine out of her hands and placing it back where it belonged.

"I've never seen him so… stricken by somebody… not even me," Bella replied finally looking up at me. I could see it in her eyes before she could say anything else. She felt jealous, but happy for him. I could already see the story just by those little windows to her soul.

"I'm glad he got over me. It's kind of good for him," Bella replied taking a seat on the end of my bed. Walking over to her, I took a seat right next to her.

"What happened Bella? What made them hate each other so much," I replied motioning into the direction Edward was and then towards the beach where Jake lived.

"They were in love with me, both of them, and the best one won out. I'll let you guess."

"Edward."

"Yep, and Jake has hated me ever since we married. Blames Edward for everything," Bella shrugged.

"You still care for Jake though," I questioned as my own jealousy sparked up inside.

"Yes, at least some part of me does, but just a part, the rest of me belongs to Edward. He's always been the one who needs me the most, can't live without me, and would do anything and everything for me if he could. I don't just want Edward, Randi, I need him. That's love, to want and to need at the same time then you know something's there, but to only feel one, and the other's missing, then it's not promising," Bella explained to me all sisterly like.

"Does Jake know about… well… about our kind," I asked curiously as I stood to go look at my drenched self in the mirror.

"He…"

"Bella it's time to go," Edward said poking his head through the door. Smiling at me he made sure I was decent before fully walking into the room.

"You know the one thing I can't stand about you two is the whole I-can't-read-your-minds thing. It can be kind of an inconvenience," Edward smiled as he took Bella into his arms as she stood up. I could see their reflection in the mirror. They were a gorgeous couple. Their beauty far exceeding mine. They had something that I'd probably never have. Bella had no right to feel jealous of me. She already had the world in her palms.

"Sorry," I mumbled barely catching what Edward had said.

"I said, we're leaving. Carlisle just wanted me to come say goodnight and see if you needed anything," Edward replied.

"No, I'm fine. Let him know I'll be back to work tomorrow, not to mention I'll try meditating again, even if it does come close to killing me," I chuckled lightly turning to nod at him as I put a false smile upon my lips, but my eyes must have told a lie.

"Are you okay," Edward questioned breaking away from Bella to step in front of me. Grinding my teeth, I just nodded and replied, "I'm fine. Just been a long night, with a long day ahead soon." I replied motioning to the clock. Nodding he backed away, took Bella's hand, and made his way out of the room. Shutting the door and latching it I went to collapse on the bed.

Looking up at the ceiling I let everything sink in as I went over everything that had happened that night in my mind. Something definitely wasn't right. I could feel it in my blood. There were shades in front of the truths here; or half-truths at least. Nobody was telling all they knew, and there was definitely something fishy about the whole situation with the Quileute tribe and the Cullens. As god as my witness I was going to find out what was going on even if I almost got killed doing so.

Slowly I set up and moved off of the bed, as I took a seat on the floor. Crossing my legs, closing my eyes, and placing my hands upon my knees facing upward; I took a deep breath. One breath after another, in and out. Slowly I felt myself slipping, and then…. the world stopped as my animal instinct took over, and the vampire came out from within.

As I opened my eyes I saw the dark maroon in the mirror. If only they knew. If only they knew why I blocked everything. They thought I didn't know my mind was blocked. They were fools, and they just didn't understand. Standing from the spot I was in I looked over at the balcony and in one swift move I flung myself forward and over the railing, landing gracefully onto the ground below. Yes they definitely were all fooled by that part of me.

* * *

**I know it's been awhile, but I've been kind of busy with finals, and passing the last of my classes. I'm now a wonderful GRADUATE! YAY ME! Anyway I'll try to write more and update more, but it will be sort of slow for a while. For now though, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hmm wonder what Randi meant by, "Yes they definitely were all fooled by that part of me." Guess you'll have to find out next time.**

**PRETTY PLEASE, REVIEW THIS STORY!**


End file.
